Lost Bird
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Dravon is a little clueless vampire who can make inanimate objects come to life. When Zero takes his from his home due to all the dead vampires, questions will be answered, and an incredible power revealed.
1. Little Orphan Aristocrat

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter One: Little Orphan Aristocrat

Once upon a time, on July 8, 1908, a little aristocrat was born. His name is, yes 'is' dear reader, Dravond S. Lestro. He looks ten-years-old, seeing he ages once every ten years, to stop at fourteen. Despite that he gets to live forever, he spent most alone. His parents were killed recklessly on his fifth birthday on 1958. Being an only child, he was left alone. The castle he lived in was in the mountains where it always snowed.

Windows are and were cracked and shattered. Rats scurried in the shadows relucantly due to the vampire's, yes aristocrat vampire, scent. Rabbit and wolf corpses burned in the fireplace instead of wood. The furniture was eaten out and covered in spider silk. Any food in the kitchen was mold-covered and parasite-infested. Never the less, he lived in the murky walls surrounded by four towers, one collapsed.

Dravon has shaoggy carmel strands. They don't go past his round chin and cup his shallow cheeks, the cheek bones smooth and small. His ears are average for the common ten-year-old: small and thin. Marble skin is perfectly laid over the pink muscles and white bones. The skeleton stretches up to 4' 10" and is fairly weak. None has changed since 2008, the year his appearence seemed a decade.

It started February 1 of the year previously mentioned. The blizzard was harsh and Dravon was forced to play with his stuffed dragons inside the enclosed kitchen, every window boarded lazily, for it was summer when they went up. He had three dragons in hand (or lap, making noises as he tossed them up and crashed them down against rusted salt shakers and rotted tea boxes. The tooth-picks represented the villagers and the coffee powder he sprinkled on them was the dragon trio's fire.

"Oh no!" Dravon laughed heartily. "The dragons are attacking! We must attack and save the women and children!"

The children were the halves of toothpicks. The women were the toothpicks with dried up olives..._with legs_. Dravon used the cardboard bits of tea boxes as weapons, spears or stones. One great dragon with silver scales fell onto the wooden ground, angering his sunlight-scaled and his swamp-scaled commerades. Only having the naive mind he has, his voice varied with each toothpick and dragon. He was interrupted with the wail of the ancient front door.

"Hello?" he beamed. Company, what could be better? He dashed down the steps, laughing with joy. "I'm Dravon! What's your-"

He tripped and crashed onto the lower step, his knee scraped. His shorts tore at a led and a suspender strap over the white collared shirt snapped, the silver button flying. A gun cocked and he looked up to a sixteen-year-old with silver hair and light-purple eyes filled with spite. "So this is where you've been hiding, Level E," the stranger spat.

Dravon blinked with confusion. Eventually (meaning an hour od both precious lives), he came to the _daft _conclusion that this 'man' had simply mistaken him for an uninviting dooche. "'Cuse me sir, but me's afraid you're mistaken," he squeaked.

"That's what they _all _say," the 'man' groaned.

"But it's the truth!" Dravon pouted, standing and smearing the scrape's blood all around his knee. "I swears it on Dragota!"

The 'man' stared at Dravon as if he were a nut-job. "Who the fu-" he _started._ To tell all, Dravon is and always has been a naive vampire with a wide imagination. That's why he received the family's middle name: Screwball.

"Dragota is the leader of my dragon tribe!" he jumps, ignoring the scrape entirely. "Wanna see?"

"Look kid, I-"

"Oh please?" Dravon begged. "My parents can't play with me!"

"Then as-"

"Before you say 'ask them later', I can't. My parents are hibernating!"

The man blinked. _"Hibernating?"_

Dravon nodded proudly. "That's what they told me before they dozed off," he informed.

It seems you, my fair audience, don't undeerstand. Mr. and Mrs. Lestro's deaths were _not _fast. Wounded fatally, they were set on their bed and fifty-year=old Dravon woddled in. They lied and told him they'd be asleep for a _dreadfully_ long time. He just smiled, thinking they'd wake up one day. Before they died, they gave him Hades, his silver dragon. Dravon proclaimed Hades the 'Sleep and Moon' dragon. It's unfair to let him wait and ne'er receive, but who's life _doesn't _have flaws?

The stranger looked at him with somewhat pity, seeing he too lost his parents. Taking a final breath, he answered, "Alright."

The youth cheered and ran up the stairs to the kitchen. The man followed in suit, not quite at the same pace, and walked into the poor excuse for a room. The swamp, silver, and sunlight colored dragons were all limp on the ground, being stuffed as they were. The man nearly gagged at the sight of the 'dried up olives with legs' on toothpicks, but did not want to trigger the boy's sadness, reasons unknown.

Dravon scooped up all three and beamed. "This swampy-like one is Dragota, the silver is Hades, and the sunny is Helio!" he introduced. "I'm Dravon S. Lestro! You?"

"Zero Kiryuu," the stranger stated. "Hey, have you seen any Level E's lately?"

The youth nodded. "He's in the basement, although he's hibernating to."

"Why's that?" Zero blinked.

"Oh, because his throat was ripped out. Gotta heal, you know?"

**Taken from MY naive side. I want to do stories with little kids in them in a LOT, but it depends how popular this and ****Again Saving Under Land**** gets. K?**


	2. New Resident

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Two: New Resident

With all the 'hibernating' vampiresin the castle, Zero decided to take little Dravon to Cross Academy, where the vampire -vampire hunter resided. Dravon agreed, saying he should give his family time to heal from fatal wounds they had recieved on his fifth birthday. He ran into his own little room, putting Dragota, Hades, and Helio all into his big, red dragon's chest and stuffing his childrish doodles and scribbles in a small, green tote. The chest, much to Zero's bewilderment, was maybe the size of the boy himself.

"I'm ready!" Dravon cheered with closed eyes. "BYE MUM! BYE DAD! SEE YOU SOON!"

Zero sighed. _Poor kid,_ was all he thought before he opened the door to the blizzard. Dravon was excited, of course. He was _going _somewhere! And this is why kidnappers can get at kids easily. Dravon just thought about what he could see, what friends he could meet! His thoughts went frozen when he could no longer see Zero. He called out the peculiar name several times, squinted, and ran in a few circles, bit he came to no avail. He wanted to return to the Lestro Castle, but he could barely see his own two feet.

Zero _also _was lost. Luckily, he could still see the big, red chest that stood out from all the small, white flakes that scratched his face. "HEY!" he called. "KID! OVER HERE!"

It was a mere whisper to Dravon, but he still dashed over to the silver-haired teen's side. After several freezing hours, they finally reached the edge of town, where a girl with a chocolate bob of hair and warm almond eyes stood, scowling. This made Dravon hide behind Zero in fear she was a 'meanie vampire' in his words.

"Where have you _been _Zero?" she scolded. "You skipped classes_ AGAIN!"_

Dravon tugged on the back of Zero's coat, so the vampire hunter bothered to face the youth. "Why's that Leprechaun yelling at you?" he whispered.

The girl went red and crossed her arms as Zero laughed. "I-I'm not a Leprachaun!"

"You sure?" Zero managed.

She playfully hit his arm and smiled kindly at Dravon. "Hi, I'm Yuki. Who are you?"

Dravon beamed. "I'm Dravon S. Lestro!"

Her smile faultered. "Les...tro?" Dravon nodded with his sticking smile. "Oh my God...Zero, we have to get him to Cross Academy!"

"I was heading there," Zero shrugged simply.

"No, I mean _now_," she hissed. "Kaname was talking about the Lestro family and he," she pointed at Dravon, "is the _son _of a Pureblood!"

Hehe, do you like these surprises? Mr. Lestro was a Pureblood. Mrs. Lestro was an Aristocrat with maybe 1/50 of her blood human. Even with that, Dravon still has incredible power that does, indeed, have to do with his stupidity and naive ways. Now, even with his power, any vampire would try and get to Dravon because of his heritage. This is why Yuki paniced.

With that, both teens hoisted Dravon through the gates of the academy in hopes they would not be- "Aw! Such a cute little boy!"-...spotted by the Headmaster, Kaien Cross. 's what I was _going _to say. "Uh...why are you in such a rush, you two?"

Yuki quickly explained as Dravon opened the lid of his dragon chest he took out of a mud-scaled dragon with a book strapped to his back. Plucking a few dead strands of carmel from his scalp, he placed the dragon in his lap and opened the book with a _thwick_. He used some tape in his pocket to stick them in and shut the book, all the while being stared at by Zero.

"Okay, Athen," Dravon smiled, "debt soon to be paid!"

"Athen?" Zero wondered.

"As in 'Athens', where 'Athena' was derived from!" Dravon explained.

_Not _as _stupid as he seems, huh? _Zero asked himself. "Hey Kiryuu!" the Headmaster whinned. "Come on!"

Zero sighed and started walking, Dravon following while carrying the chest and Athen. They soon came to the Headmaster's private residence and Dravon sat on the couch. "Hey Zero, come sit with me!" he laughed.

Yuki, taking revenge for that 'Leprechaun' remark, forced Zero to sit with Dravon and went to discuss something with the Headmaster. Feeling like he had to entertain the kid somewhat, Zero huffed before talking about Dravon's apparent favorite thing. "So how many dragons do you _have _exactly?" Zero muttered.

"13.5!" Dravon exclaimed happily.

Zero gapped. "You can't have .5 dragons!" he snapped.

Dravon dug inside the chest to drag out a dragon without legs."HA!" Dravon smirked.

Zero huffed. "Well played, squirt."

Dravon hugged the crippled stuffed dragon. "His name is Achilies! He is the only 'Screw-Tribe' dragon born without legs!"

Zero counted off the 4.5 dragons he knoew off the top of his head: Dragota, Helio, Hades, Athen, and Achilies. "So you have nine more," Zero sighed.

Dravon nodded. "Wanna meet them? You might like Arc, he's the dragon of warrior-spirit!"

Zero blinked and watched when he took out a snow white dragon with crimson marbles for eyes. The tail had plush spiked with a metallic luster and the claws were fairly similar. As much as the naive side of Zero wanted to say 'that's so cool!', he instead shrugged indifferently and muttered, "Yeah, okay."

Dravon was a bit disheartened, but he smiled never the less. "Hm...what about Himila?" He lifted up a sky-scaled dragon the size of Zero's head. "He's the dragon of the clouds!"

"What about Helio, Achilies, Hades, and Dragota?" Zero sighed. He _got _that Athen was the knowing.

"Helio is the dragon of the sun, Achilies of hope, Hades of Sleep and Moon, and Dragota is the leader! I told you that at least!"

Well, Dravon _did _in actually. When they met, remember? "Why do you love these stupid dragons so much?" Zero held his face.

Dravon was taken aback. "S-Stupid?" he stuttered. He hugged Himila tightly. "They're not..."

It wasn't difficult to sense his sorrow. When Yuki and the Headmaster walked in, he woddled over to them. "Oh hello!" Headmaster smiled. "Guess what? You get to stay with-"

"Do you think dragons are stupid?" Dravon intervened.

Headmaster stopped and blinked when he saw little tears in his eyes. Yuki scolded the secretly guilty Zero as Headmaster kneeled down and smiled. "Of course not Dravon," he reassured. "Zero's just had a rough day."

That made Dravon's smile return. "I know just the thing!" he cheered. he rushed to his chest and dug out a Pearl-white dragon with red eyes as well, but this one had no spikes or claws, just a herb crown and a beard. "Hey Zero! This is Old Barley, the dragon of happiness and peace!" He offered Old Barley to Zero, who was blinkin with a surprised expression. "He's the eldest and Arc's older brother. They don't get along much."

Zero knew he couldn't avoid it with Yuki scolding him, so he accepted the 'Old Barley' and stared at it in the face. The longer he stared, the more the upturn to his lips grew. Eventually, he was laughing, and Dravon threw up his hands in praise. "H-Hey," Zero managed. "Why don't you make a little dragon attendence form?"

Dravon beamed and went to work, Yuki and Headmaster going to prepare a surely disaster of a dinner. Zero happily watched the new resident at work. With Dragota on his head, Dravon wrote in very neat handwriting:

**Screw Tribe**

Leader- Dragota (swamp)

Warrior Spirit- Arc (snow with spikes) (Old Barley's younger brother)

Happiness and Peace- Old Barleu (pearl with herb crown) (eldest)

Sleep and Moon- Hades (silver)

Sun- Helio (sunlight)

Hope- Achilies (legless and ocean)

Clouds- Himila (sky and protable pillow)

Water- Aqua (teal with gills)

Plants and Earth- Moath (brown with eye patch)

Healing- Lavato (orange-red)

Protection- Anthro (yellow with shield)

Comedy- Laugholaugus (black with white eyes)

Knowledge- Athen (mud with book on back)

Creativity- Dite (purple with white stomach)

Zero whistled. "You weren't kidding."

Dravon laughed and hugged the black one with white-marble eyes: Laugholaugus of Comedy.

**REVIEW~**


	3. Classes

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Three: Classes

"Where are you going?" Dravon asked into Zero's jacket, which he was gripping for 'dear life'.  
Zero huffed, sweat forming on his high brow. "For the _billionth _time, I'm going to _school_."

Zero wished Dravon would've just brought one of his dragons along, but _no_. Yuki just _had _to tell him that the 'dragons needed their rest'. _Stupid Leprachaun,_ Zero thought. It was bad enough he had to tote Dravon around _all day_. Well, he didn't actually see the events to come, so he didn't know that opinion would change. For one, when he was seated in class, the girls didn't even _notice _Dravon, for he was clinging to Zero and sheilding himself with the jacket. Next, Dracon ducked under the table, taking out a drawing pad and looking around skidishly. Dravon could not see something to draw, not even behind his eyelids. Zero decided to hand him Bloody Rose.

What happened next made Zero laugh in the middle of a student's reading. In 1942, Dravon went to a vampire Sorriee (or something) and saw several greedy vampires. He sketched five from memory, one unfortunately turning out to look like a certain pureblood, the Bloody Rose firing madly from an invisible force and vampire blood all over. It's no wonder why _Zero Kiryuu _found this funny. Of course, nobody dared stop his laughing fit-not even Yuki and her friend-because they were all startled out of their wits.

The last thing that convinced Zero he should tote Dravon around more often is that he remained _awake_. Now he didn't have to go to boring Detention or Supplementary Classes. Yuki also didn't have to go. Lunch, for one, made Dravon a _little _miserable. Refusing to let the dragons 'slack off' any longer, he snuck to the Headmaster's private residence. Inside he heard voices.

"Yes, I will see to it that Dravon Lestro gets blood tablets Kaname," the Headmaster spoke.

_Kana...me? _Dravon thought. He opened the door cautiously to freeze. Kaname Kuran, powerful Pureblood, was _right there_, talking to the Headmaster. Kaname noticed Dravon and smiled. "Hello Mr. Lestro, I'm Kaname Kuran."

Dravon screamed and ran off like a lightening bolt. His dad was (in his mind 'is) a powerful Purblood. He did not want a Pureblood to try to use him to get to his dad ever agaain. That's why they were 'hibernating' in the first place. His feet carried him to the brim of the lunch balcony before he tripped, scraping his elbows and left thigh. Some girls gasped and Zero rushed over, Yuki behind him. Dravon had started to bawl.

"S-s-scary!" he sobbed. "S-s-scary!"

Zero ruffled his carmel strands and Yuki patted his back. "What's scary?" Yuki wondered.

"S-s-scary!" Dravon shook. "S-s-sc-sc-"

Zero sighed and picked Dravon up like a five-year-old, patting his back and facing Yuki. "I'm going to go an get Anthro. Be back, okay?"

"An..." Yuki blinked and soon nodded, gathering it was one of Dravon's beloved dragons.

As Zero neared the Headmaster's private residence, the more Dravon shook. He was starting to think it was more than a sound or stray animal that spooked the youth so much. He found the door was opened, yet nobody stood within the frame. Dravon was like an earthquake at this point, staring at the door with wide, deep-red eyes. He started squirming, not wanting to see the Pureblood again. Zero huffed and walked through the door, his teeth locking immediately.

"Kuran!" he growled.

Dravon refused to look and covered his eyes, trembling. Kaname, once sitting dazed from Dravon's reaction, stood. "Kiryuu," he stated. "What's wrong with Mr. Lestro?"

"S-s-sc-scary!" Dravon cried, tears streaming. "S-s-scary!"

Zero ruffled Dravon's hair and glared at Kaname. "If you get _near_ Dravon, you're as good as dead Kuran!"

The Headmaster came into the room, holding something that made Dravon beam. "Dravon, I believe you're looking for this?" Headmaster chuckled.

Zero let Dravon onto his feet. With his new freedom, Dravon rushed over to the Headmaster. "Anthro!" he squealed.

Once the Headmaster gave the nine-year-old (soon to be ten) Anthro of Protection, Dravon sat on his butt and squeezed the dragon's belly in a hug. The sheild was (and is) strapped to his back, colored brown with gold-painted studs (or 'metal bumpy things' in his words). What nobody really noticed was the drawing pad on the floor. The first was Kaname, who 'coinsidentally' opened it to the little 'Vampire Massacre' sketch. Zero and Headmaster noticed too late.

"Nice drawing, Lestro," Kaname strained.

Dravon looked up and smiled. "Oh, that's something I drew in class! It's not very good."

Zero covered his face and sighed. "Dravon," he stated.

Dravon blinked. Was something wrong? Yes, he just didn't get _what_. "Hm..." The youth stood and ran up stairs to the now dragon-infested bed to snatch up Arc of Warrior Spirit. He ran back down and stopped in front of Zero. "Here!" he offered Arc.

Zero's eyes held confusion, even with all the blinking. He eventually sighed and ruffled Dravon's carmel-head. "Not the issue here squirt."

Dravon made Arc and Anthro exchange glances before all three faced the silver-haird juvenile delinquent. "Squirt's a verb," Dravon stated. "I'm a Proper Noun."

Kaname chuckled. "I can see there's nothing in that head but rusted gears.

Dravon scowled. "I'm not a robot!" he defended. "I'm as human as the next guy!"

Of course, he pointed to Zero. The room was silent and the youthful vampire thought he had won, but the slam of the door resulted in his jumping. Zero was no longer in the room.

The offended former human left.


	4. Twilight Greetings

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Four: Twilight Greetings

Headmaster told Dravon to stay in his room for a while the next day, and so he obeyed. He played dragons for a whole day, swearing some people knocked now and again. After two days in the average-sized room, he was finally getting lonely. It was sunset, but he snuck out the window despite. Achilies was hugged to his chest as he walked through the trees. Eventually the cheering roars of girls shook the trees.

"SENRI!"

"Come out~"

Dravon poked his head out of the darkness of the woods to the gates of a certain area. A crescent moon was carved into stone above the towering wood. Girls mobbed a path barely visible and Yuki was on the stone, blowing a little while continuously. Dravon took three more steps and looked around. He tugged on a student's skirt and she looked back to his big, deep-red eyes.

"Excuse me," he stuffed his mouth into the back of Achilies's head, "but do you know where Zero Kiryuu is?"

There was a momentary silence from the girl. Her blue eues widened and her smile grew. "_SO CUTE_!" she squealed.

_No wonder Yuki blows that whistle, _he thought. Girls all over the path turned to him and appeared to agree, since the gate was now barren and a circle of silent girls watched him with starry eyes. He fell on his butt and stared back at them. "Where Zero Kiryuu, please?" he asked.

The girls giggled and the gates opened, Yuki falling off and falling hard on the ground. The girls paid no heed to anything else but Dravon with his little shallow face now hidden behind Achilies. "Hello la-" a blonde with bright, blue eyes started, but froze once he saw everyone in a circle.

Yuki tried to penatrate the crowd. "H-HEY!" she grunted. "You're scaring him!"

"_You _probably are!" a girl snapped. "You're screaming!"

_So are you, _Dravon thought a bit. Dravon covered his ringing ears at the noise the girls were now making with their protests. He whimpered and hugged Achilies, his ears uncovered. A voice brought his smile back. "Step _away _from the squirt!"

Dravon jumped up and ran through the girls and tackled the voice's waist. "Zero!" he cheered. "There you are! Want to play dragons with me?"

He shoved Achilies up towards Zero's face, hopping on his feet. Zero did not seem surprised, he just stared at the smiling face with a bored expression. "He has duty, Mr. Lestro," Kaname walked up from the group of Night Class students. "He won't be able to."

"OH!" Dravon jumped, now clinging to Zero's upper jacket. "I want to help! Please, please, PRETTY PLEASE?"

The girls (including Yuki) were prepared to kick the snot out of Zero if he _dared _snap at the cute, little angel, but were stunned at the following. Zero picked Dravon up like a mere _baby _and walked off. "We're going on patrol, Yuki." he called back placidly.

"Yay~" Dravon bounced slightly. "Patrol, patrol, patrol~"

"Don't you _dare _start singing," Zero growled.

Dravon produced a high laugh and Zero rolled his iliac eyes. Little did either know that Dravon left a considerbly bad impression of a particular blonde vampire. For a while, Zero just walked around, watching Dravon run circles around him with Achilies. That changed when the moon was as high as it could be: at midnight. Dravon was now on Zero's back, fussing with Achilies's wings while the 'leg stubs' sat on the hunter's head.

"Achilies is wondering when you get sleep," Dravon suddenly piped up.

"During lunch, class, whenever _but _now," he shrugged.

Dravon's lips pushed themselves out in a pout. He shove Achilies in front of his face and mumbled to himself for a bit. Soon, the light bulb in his barren skull flickered to life. "I'll take over your duties for tonight!" he cheered.

Zero laughed, but it was cold and heartless, so Dravon sulked. "You're funny kid," Zero shook his head.

Dravon's face grew beet-red, so he hit the tip of the hunter's head with Achilies's rump. "I serious!" Dravon snapped childishly. "I can do it! I ain't hopeless!"

The (daft) hunter stopped in his tracks to think. _Dravon is a Level B vampire. Davon senses stuff easily. What could be the harm? Nothing happens anyways! _Zero set Dravon onto his own feet. "Fine, just don't hurt yourself."

The last Zero saw was Dravon's beaming face. In so, Dravon ran around the campus until _at least _three o'clock in the morning. He ran inside the building and saw Yuki through the window. Before running off, he waved hyperly and smiled so his perfect teeth gleamed in the moon light. He found a large door down the hall, towering over him with the firm, dark frame. Luckily, he resisted all temptations to open it, sensing _dark _power from within.

He couldn't make the next turn when the door behind him opened. Shaking, he turned to the blonde with the blue eyes accompanied by a tall aristocrat with carrot strands and dull, brown circles for irises. Dravon gulped and took a step back before it turned to running.

"Hey!" the blonde called, chasing after.

Small against large, distance against speed, and fear against sense. Even with fast legs, once he bounded out the door, the blonde had him by the collar of the long-sleeved, Victorian-style cotton shirt. Dravon kicked his feet with loafers, his black pants held up with suspender straps riding up. One of the strap's buttons popped off, striking a tree.

"LET ME GO!" Dravon shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN, NOW!"

Achilies was on the ground, staring up at the struggling vampire with's it's marble eyes. "Who are you?" the blonde demanded.

"YUKI!"

"Shut up!" the blonde clamped a hand over Dravon's mouth.

"Dravon?" Yuki's voice echoed. "Where are you?"

Dravon sank his fangs deep into the blonde's hand, the blonde screaming with all his might. Kaname Kuran ran out of the building and his face was furious. "Lestro, release Aido's hand!"

Dravon did as told and fell onto his knees when Aido took his hands back. He stood up and jabbed a finger at the offender. "He went after me!" he snapped. "And now Achilies got dirty! He can't _walk _you know!"

Kaname gripped Dravon's collar and yanked him up slightly. "I really _hate _that act of yours..."

Dravon scowled. "Achilies doesn't have _legs_. He can't _walk _without _legs._"

Kaname released the collard and glared. "It's a _toy._ You are over ninety years old...so _act _like it."

"You're not my pa!" Dravon screamed. "If anything, you're a-"

A wolf had howled in the distance. Dravon froze and blinked to find everything drenched in blood. His eyes widened, his left foot sliding back. Kaname and Aido could easily detect the sudden mood change. "Hey, calm-" Aido started.

"AH!" Dravon screamed, clutching his head. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Dravon?" Yuki ran into the area. "Dravon! What happened?"

"They won't leave!" Dravon shut his eyes. "They won't-"

"Dravon, look at me."

The new voice was too familiar to Dravon. The youth opened his eyes to blink at Old Barley. All fear fled as his boyish laughter rang. "Old Barley!" he cheered, the pearl-white dragon being dropped into his open arms. "I thought the howls had me! Red metal's hard to clean you know!"

"Red..._metal_?" Yuki gasped.

The voice plucked Achilies off the ground and set the dragon on Dravon's lap. That voice was Zero Kiryuu. Zero knelt in front of Dravon, now perfectly happy, and patted the boys head. Dravon yawned with closed eyes and faced Yuki with slightly blood shot eyes. "Achilies needs a clean-up," he stated. "Do you have salt-water?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, but no. Now Hanabusa, Kaname, what _happened?_"

Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and aimed it at Kaname. "Yes, it would be _most _interesting to hear."

Kaname directed to Hanabusa, who started talking. "I got out of the class room and saw the kid there. He looked terrified and ran."

"And you chased me!" Dravon scowled. "AND you grabbed my neck frill-"

"Collar," Zero huffed.

"Collar," Dravon muttered. "AND covered my mouth, SO I bit your hand. _NO _blood was taken!" He nodded and walked off like that.

**Review**

**A little thinking: If you were that girl Dravon questioned on Zero's whereabouts, how would YOU react?**


	5. Sunday

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Five: Sunday

The next morning came and it was discovered that all salt in the Headmaster's private residence had disappeared. The Sunday sun shimmered upon the salt reminents sprinkled on the floor of Dravon's room. Every dragon of the Screw Tribe had a place on the bed. While Dravon rested in the middle, Himila held his carmel head. Anthro was perched on the small headboard,Hades staring at the snoozing squirt below. Arc was on his chest, eyes on the door. Dragota and Athen were back-to-back next to Dravon's left leg with Dite. Laugholaugus was on Dravon's right arm next to Old Barley resiting on the bed. Helio and Moath were on Aqua, all next to the left foot. Achilies was clutching to the lest elbow crook and Lavato was next to his left hip, completely on the sheets.

All dirt had been removed from Achilies. All fear had left 'Screwball'. If you were there, you could see **not **all consciousness had vanished. Arc's spike-tail wagged a little. The eyes squinted as if he were alive. There was a faint glint of boredom in the crimson marbles. A soft click rang from the doorknob and Arc's body returned to it's still positioning. You could say that the reason Arc moved is the reason Dravon is Dravon 'Screwball' Lestro.

The golden knob turned a complete 360 degrees before Headmaster came through, holding an empty salt container. Yuki was on her tip-toes behind him, peering over her adoptive father's shoulders. They both sighed at the sight of the scattered salt and walked off. The front door opened to Zero, holding paprika.

"Morning Kiryuu!" Headmaster cheered. "...Why-"

"I promised Dravon I'd play dragons with him before he nodded off," he shrugged as if it was nothing. "It's not like they can blow _actual fire_."

At this time, Dravon's mouth opened large and wide as a thick yawn was produced. His eyelids lifted once to the middle of his iris and drooped down again. This was repeated twice before he clutched the sheets firmly with his thin fingers. He squeezed his eyes and pressed his lips together, forcing his eyes wide open to the ceiling. Arc' tail swayed slightly, but he simply took it as shifting causes. With that thought, he jumped up and hugged Arc tightly, running out og his room.

Downstairs, Headmaster was fixing a (surely horrid) breakfast with (surely sour) milk sitting on the counter. As much as it looked healthier than the Lestro Castle, the food was most llikely just as bad. Yuki at _least _tried to correct how to cook scrambled eggs, seeing he put Eggnog in the equation. Zero just stared at the ceiling, slumping on the couch, Dravon ran down and tackled the unsuspecting hunter.

"Zero!" he cheered, both on the ground. "Look! Look! Arc's ready to attack 'Levo' Village!"

Arc blinked once and hung his head, sure he wouldn't be caught for living. Zero swore he saw Arc move, but ignored it. "Okay, okay, squirt," Zero huffed. "Just get off."

Dravon hopped off. "Okay! You get Arc! I'll get Dragota and Lavato!"

As he disappeared, Zero glanced over at Yuki. She was giggling and smiling. So was Dravon. He felt like only those four happy orbs held his soul to earth. Dravon had his parents and Zero holding him there, but two had lied and had died on him.

Dravon scooped up the swamp-scalded and the orange-red ones up, plucking up the dragon's that had fallen to the floor when he jumped up that morning. He sped back down and tripped, crashing into a stand with a flower pot crashing onto his face. Sharp prickles of pain stung in his upper chest and his central face, thankfully not any eyes. Tears came to the surface and just as the three ran in front of the stairs, he began crying. Shrieks of terror came when he put his hand on his face and took it off to 'red metal'.

_"Honey, run!" Mrs. Lestro cried, her red hair splotched with blood and her porcelain skin just the same._

_Wolves howled in the distance as if cheering the looming shadows before Dravon. He hid his face with his hands and prayed the shadows would go away. Mr. Lestro and Mrs. Lestro were both fatally wounded at the end of it all._

"Get it off!" he started sobbing. "GET IT OFF!"

"Hey," Yuki picked him up, patting his back. "Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh..."

Zero ruffled his hair and dabbed the blood. "Hey Dravon," he addressed. "You have Lavato, so you're going to be alright."

Dravon watched as he picked said dragon off the ground and tucked him in Dravon's arms, the smile on Dravon's face reappearing once more.

Oddly enough, when _that _was finished, Kaname and an accomplise named Ruka Souen came by. Kaname wished to talk to the Headmaster and Yuki while Ruka was to keep Dravon out of trouble. Zero went with Kaname, Yuki, and the Headmaster into a seperate room as Ruka and Dravon sat on the couch. Dravon tossed his dragons lightly in the air before his stomach rumbled. Unfortunately, he didn't get that is was his _stomach _and ended u screaming his head off.

"Huh? Wha-" Ruka jumped.

Zero, Kaname, Yuki, and Headmaster rushed in. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Zero aimed his Bloody Rose at Ruka.

Dravon started bawling and ran to Zero, hugging his waist. "ZERO!" he wailed. "T-there's something in my tummy!"

Dravon's stomach rumbled again and he squeaked, clinging to his leg. Yuki and Headmaster were certain Zero would snap and tell him to grow up. Instead, Zero _laughed_. "Dravon," he chuckled, "that's the little hunger dragon."

Everyone else's jaw dropped, Dravon's eyes beaming with happiness. "Really?" he asked.

Zero nodded, once again carrying him like a baby. "Yep. It lives inside your stomach and growls when your stomach is empty."

A thick thud echoed in the house when Kaname fell back in utter shock. Yuki paled and Headmaster smiled. Ruka was hyperventalating on the couch. Zero carried Dravon into the kitchen and snatched a cookie from the cabinet, plopping it in Dravon's stretched-out hands. "Yay~" Dravon cheered.

Zero laughed and ruffled his hair, smiling like Dravon was his own flesh and blood. They might as well be, seeing their bond is as thick as steel. Note: I said 'is'.

After Kaname fled with Ruka (traumatized from Zero's simple act of kindness), Dravon was watching the TV as the three 'grown-ups' discussed 'important' matters (such as the upcoming ball). Dravon lazily pressed the switch button and raised a brow.

"Arc," he blinked, "is public nudity _supposed _to be on TV?"

Seeing he hadn't seen a TV since he was three (appearence), he diddn't get the moden world's sick nature. Dragota took it upon himself to tip over a nearby vase and trigger Zero's entry. "Hey Dravon, wha-" His eyes grew to melon size when he saw the _porn _that was on the TV. "ACK! NO!"

Dravon gigglied as Zero kicked the TV and switched it off, turning to the naive nine-year-old. "I guess you don't like people nude," he giggled.

Zero huffed and held his head in his hands. _Jeez. Kid doesn't even know what porn is. Guess it's better than knowing. _He took his head out of his hands and sat next to Dravon. "So, how'd you knock over the vase?":

Dravon blinked stupidly. "What?"

Zero pointed past him to the shattered remains. "That didn't fall by itself."

"But I didn't touch it!" Dravon pouted.

Dragota shrunk. _Maybe this wasn't the _best _idea..._"It didn't suddenly decide to jump. Dravon," Zero huffed. "It's not even alive."

Arc and Lavato sent nasty glares at their leader. _Great job, cheif! _they snapped mentally. This made Dragota shrink more. "But I didn't!" Dravon childishly squealed. "I don't like to break stuff.

"Uh..." Arc whispered.

Dravon jumped. "Who-who's there?"

"Dravon?" the oblivious Zero raised a brow.

Dravon clutched his head as nightmares returned. _"Hello?" a voice called. "Where's the little runt? I ain't full yet, Tim!"_

_"Calm Makiosu!" Tim hissed. "The parents are enough. He's not a Pureblooe like his father; -'s son. Stupid child."_

_"Sold out 'is parents!" Makiosu barked._

Dravon screamed. "It wasn't my fault!" he sobbed. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Dravon, calm down!" Zero shook his shoulder. "What's...Hey! Someone help here!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Dravon cried. "_IT WASN'T MY FAULT THEY CAME!_"

**Review**

**How would you have explained the stomach rumble business?**


	6. Lestro Talent

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Six: Lestro Talent

Headmaster patted Dravon's shaking head and left the room, Zero in the Living Room on the couch with a look of guilt. Yuki rubbed his back up and down. Headmaster cleared his throat, only getting Yuki to face him. "Dravon said that he witnessed the night his parents started 'hibernating', in which the attacks said he sold them out. That's why he panicked.

"That's all?" Zero muttered. "He asked 'who's there'!" He was now glaring at Kaien Cross. "There's something else!"

Dravon was observing from the staircase, holding Dita and a sketch pad. He bit his lip and took a step down until the door silently opened. Another blonde vampire, this one with grassy jewels, walked in, stopping at the sight of Dravon. "Oh, you must be Mr. Lestro," he whispered. "Kaname told me to fetch you."

Dravon blinked and merely glanced at the door to the Living Room. Next thing you knew, the door slammed against the wall and Dravon was sitting next to Zero. "Zero!" he clung to the hunter's waist. "There's a vampire at the door!"

Yuki and Kaien turned to said door to see the blonde enter with a gentle smile. "Oh, Takuma!" Yuki bowed. "What are you doing here?"

Zero was only staring at the red orbs that stared right back at him. Takuma chuckled, "I just came to get Dravon for Kaname."

Zero stood, Dravon hanging on stubbornly. "No way in-"

Dite wacked Zero's head. "LANGUAGE!" he snapped.

Nobody noticed it. "Ow!" Zero winced. "Okay, no way!"

Dravon giggled. "You rhymed."

Zero rolled his eyes playfully and then went back to the manner at hand. "Dravon doesn't _like _Kaname. In fact, he _hates _him!"

"Scared," Dravon corrected.

"Well," Zero looked down at the youth, "you hate what you fear, right?"

"Zero," Yuki shook her head.

"If Kaname wants to see Dravon," Headmaster stated, "it's probably important."

Dravon still clung to Zero, never the less. "But I want to tell Nii-san a story," he whined.

Zero's breath hitched. Nobody bothered to correct Dravon. Takuma laughed nervously. "I'll ask Kaname if we can do it tomorrow, alright?" he smiled down to Dravon.

Dravon nodded and Takuma left. He tugged on Zero's sleeve, so Zero faced him. "Can I tell you a story?" he stuck out his lower lip.

Zero rolled his eyes, with annoyance this time, and picked Dravon up. "Sure, sure, sure," he muttered as he walked upstairs to the 'Dragon Room' as he proclaimed it to be. "Back in the Dragon Room," he sighed. "Joy."

Dravon giggled, probably figuring he just had a long day. He wiggled out of Zero's hold and hopped onto the bed, clearing an area of dragons for Zero to sit. The dragons went into his lap of course. Zero sat and yawned a little, considering the fact it was seven at night and he _never _got some means of sleep. Dravon searched through the pile of six dragons to find Athen, opening the book and dumping the strands of hair into the trash. Zero didn't bother to ask what the hairs were for in the first place.

Dravon faced Zero happily. "Want me t' start?" he bounced, making the bed springs groan. Zero nodded. "Okay."

_'Long ago, when Adam Lestro was born_('me pap' Dravon intervened)_, he had a half-brother named Lunos. His mother was the same, but his step-pa was a different pureblood. Adam knew this and one day snuck into his study to find wolf hairs. The father came in and whipped him harshly for trespassing.'_

_Harsh,_ Zero thought.

_'The next day, the door was bolted. He made the bolts come to life-"_

"Wait what?" Zero gasped.

_"He made the bolts come to life," _Dravon repeated. "He's a Pureblood."

_Was, but I'm not telling him that! _Zero screamed inside. "Ah."

_'-and the door fell with a thud. He found a human skull immediately. His 'father' came in and whipped him once more until his spine was scratched.' _Zero was starting to feel his back sting. _'The third day brought the full moon at night and he snuck in to find a hideous wolf on it's hide legs, perched over his mother's corpse. The father turned and laughed. 'All those who know of were-wolves should perish' he cackled. Adam demanded how he became so. 'I drank the blood of wolves and feasted on the many hearts of twenty humans m' boy, 'tis not a shock'. He lundged and the bolts shredded his body into strips of wolf pelt and meat, all of this now in the stomachs of the were-wolves today.'_

Laugholaugus frowned. "That 'taint 'tappy!"

"That isn't happy," Athen snapped.

"Who's there?" Dravon blinked.

"Dravon, "Zero blinked, nobody's there, or here, or I don't know another word."

Athen flew up. "You could say 'Nobody is in this room but you and I, Dravon," he informed.

Zero and Dravon blinked. And they blinked. And they blinked. It came to the point where they had to slap themselves in order to believe the sight before them. "Holy," Zero mouthed.

Dragota flew next to Athen and whacked him up the head with his tail. "Idiot," he sighed.

"At leastt I have proper grammar!" Athen defended.

Arc huffed and yawned, flying over to Zero's head and curling up. "Jeez. The least you screwballs can do is let a dragon _sleep_," he muttered in a voice much like Zero's.

"Oh, stop being such a sour puss!" Old Barley stood on his four legs, scowling.

The voice must have reminded Zero of someone, because his eyes widened. "Whatever. You make people drunk," Arc hissed.

Dravon was beaming the whole time. "Wow! Nii-san, isn't this so cool?"

Zero blinked as the dragons bickered and finally gave a small, but decent smile. He ruffled the carmel hair. "Yeah, it's cool," Zero chuckled.

Himila lazily floated in between them and fell asleep in the air, Hades rolling his black marble eyes and slammed his tail on Himila's stomach. "Wake up, lazy ball of stuffing," he grumbled.

Laugholaugus was laughing like a Hyeina now, holding his stomach. "The dragon of sleep doesn't want another to sleep! AHA HA! That's so HILARIOUS!"

"Stop laughing," Helio sighed. "You're going to blow a lung."

"Yep, and I have to protect people!" Anthro huffed. "I can't if you're dead."

Dravon and Zero were silent, watching with interest.

"I could heal him," Lavato reminded.

"So could I with herbs!" Moath cheered.

"Oh God," Arc groaned. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Achilies was sitting down, watching it all to. Dite just drew Arc and Old Barley fighting to the death, which only Arc appreciated. Aqua was aimlessly blowing bubbles as Dragota shook his head. "Dravon, you and your middle name," he huffed.

"Huh?" Zero wondered.

Dravon shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I think Screwball is an excellent middle name."

Dragota chuckled. "Whatever floats your boat."

Laugholaugus kept laughing. "Floating boat! AHAHAHA!"

"You've lost it," Anthro sighed.

"You think!" Hades groaned.

"Be nice!" Lavato and Moath hissed.

Dravon yawned and plucked Himila out of the air, resting his head on the warm tummy. Himila laughed silently grom the brush of his hair and both fell asleep. Zero smiled and patted Dravon's head, his eyes drooping considerably. Arc curled upon Zero's stomach instead. Dragot and Anthro pilled on Dravon's arm. Dite slumped over Zero's legs. Achiles nuzzled against Himila's head. Hades and Old Barley perched on the headboard. Helio rested stomach-up on Zero's head. Athen and Lavato squeezed into the middle. Laugholaugus was on Zero's knee. Zero's right hand was on Dravon's head.

Yuki came in later. "Zero, you're sla-" she stopped at the sight. Dravon was smiling. Zero seemed peaceful. Her lips curled up at the edges and she carefully shut the door, her back against it. _Nii-san..._she giggled. No matter how many times she reminded herself, she always ended up mistaking Dravon for a normal human child. One that always looked up to his brother.

**Review~**

**Things (yes THINGS) to think about:**

**One-How would you react if you were Zero and Dravon called you 'Nii-san'?**

**Two-Would you tell Dravon his parents are dead?**

**Three-How would've you reacted to the dragons being alive?**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask~**


	7. Frozen

**Last chapter was on February 5, 2008. Now we do a short time skip.**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Seven: Frozen

Students were a little stunned that Zero had a small smile on his face, let alone a nine-year-old (ninety-nine, but still) with a huge, sky-blue dragon pillow and a sketch pad! Any calendar read February 9, 2008. Dravon's read 'Himila's birthday'. He had already told Zero such, and Zero was much amused, until he said the year. "He t'was born February 9, 1912. Mum said 'e came from a forest deep in a place called 'America', which is why he's so lazy."

Zero chuckled. Earlier that day, they had watched some espisode of some anime called _Hetalia-Axis Powers. _Let's just say it left him feeling more drunk than himself. They entered the classroom and up to the top row. Dravon plopped down into the seat next to Zero and set Himila in front of Zero, making Zero drop it onto Dravon's head. Girls entered adn they immediately surrounded the area, making Zero glare at nothing.

"Aw, so cute!" a pigtailed one shrieked.

"Too bad it's Zero!" one pouted.

"When he's older, he might join a bike gang or something!"

_Old...er?_ The words sounded foreign to Zero. Dravon...he couldn't age, right? Would he? Zero glanced at Dravon doodling with his tongue in his cheek. _Ol...der..._Zero's eyes shut. He didn't _want _Dravon to age. Like any child, Dravon sensed Zero's discomfort, so he turned to the girls and plucked Himila off his head and hid his mouth with it, hugging him close to his chest.

"Um...sorry, Miss Pretty Ladies, but can you sit in your seats...um...please?"

"Aw!" they squealed, sitting as close as they could (just not next to them). "SO CUTE!"

Zero raised a brow at him. "Pretty Ladies?" he asked.

Dravon shrugged. "They look pretty to me. I even like the dimples that one girl has," he pointed to one with long black hair and shimmering hazel eyes. She blushed. "I like smiles. You should smile to."

"I do sometimes," Zero grumbled.

"Here!" Dravon stood, pulling Zero's cheeks away from the bone and yanked them up. "A smile!"

Zero huffed at the chorus of 'Aw!' that ran throughout the classroom. "What do you expect?" a voice sighed. "You're letting a kid mess with your face."

Zero turned, Dravon clinging to his cheeks. "Hey Sayori. Where Yuki?"

Sayori directed to the door where a student crawled on the floor. That student was Yuki. Dravon released Zero and wobbled down to her, offering a hand. She accepted and yanked herself up, Dravon supporting her to her 'new seat' next to Zero. Dravon sat back down at Zero's left. Himila yawned as Sayori sat next to Yuki and blinked once slowly. Dravon giggles and tugs Zero's sleeve. "He's so lazy, huh?" Dravon giggled.

Zero nodded and ruffled Dravon's hair. The teacher entered and after five minutes, Zero took himila and passed out. The teacher gave both passed-out Disciplinary Committee members Supplementary Classes. Of course, nobody left because _Dravon _wouldn't leave. he poked Zero's cheek and Zero glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "I'm bored," Dravon complained. "Are you bored too?" Zero nodded. Dravon opened his sketch pad. "Wanna play 'ang man?"

Zero shrugged and Dravon started. It went: Dragota, kill, Achilies, me, Hades, please, suicial monkey. Zero nudged his elbow. "Hey," he chuckled.

"Hey Zero, are you afraid of werewolves?"

Zero blinked at Dravon and opened his mouth to speak. He stopped once Dravon's story rolled through his head. _Werewolves ARE real..._he also remembered how his reaction to a wolf howl went. _They killed his parents. His grandfather didn't die. _"No," he smiled softly. _He needs someone to not be afraod..._"So Screwball-"-Dravon pouted at this-"-after this, do you want to see the stables?"

Dravon beamed. "They 'ave 'orses!" he cheered.

Zero chuckled and tustled the carmel strands. "Yep."

Himila yawned and clamped down his mouth on Zero's jacket, his teeth real enough to tear it slightly. Zero and Dravon blinked at the odd sight until Supplementary Classes finished. Zero honestly didn't appreciate the stalking girls, but ignored them for Dravon's sake. The red stables weren't far, and Zero was the last in, seeing Dravon ran at incredible speed. "Wow!" Dravon took in the number of horses. "Re'l horses! Pretty, but don't taste good..."

Zero raised a brow. "_Taste_?" he asked.

Dravon thought for a second before realizing Zero never looked into the death-reaking fireplace of his old home. "Oh. You see, I eat animals, not people."

Zero sighed. _An animal-devouring vampire...that's a new one. _"When was the last time you ate?" Zero thought aloud.

"Oh, about a day before you found me. I can last a long time 'out blood!" he smiled proudly.

_Ten days..._"Okay, good to know," Zero nods. "Let's see...the black horse with a white patch on his eyes is Snowball..."

Dravon was already petting a white horse that Zero well knew. "Who's this one?" he smiled, eyes closed.

Zero yelped and snatched him far from the horse. Dravon daftly giggled at the sudden character change (Zero has a character~^^). The horse neighed slightly and bit on Zero's hair, causing his face to turn as blank as a turned-off television screen. That faded rapidly. "WHAT IS WITH YOU AND TRYING TO MAKE ME-" a shelf suddenly collasped as Zero said a word that started with 'F', "-BALD!"

Unfortunately, Dravon heard it. He tugged on the back of Zero's pants, gaining the hunter's attention. "Zero Nii-san, what does-" another shelf collasped, "-mean?"

"Don't say that!" Zero clapped a hand over his mouth. "It's a very, _very _nasty word!"

"You said it," Dravon reminded.

"So? Still nasty!"

"Hypocrite."

"Copy-cat."

Both: "STALKER MONKEY!"

It was silent until they both spontaniously fell into harsh fits of laughter. By twilight, they had managed to stop and pull themselves together enough to race the other to the Moon Gates, which were crowded as usual. Dravon clung to Zero's jacket with his right set of sweat-drenched fingers, the left clutching Himila and the sketch pad securely. His breathing was heavy and his smile obvious. The girls, being the pirannahs they were (and are), turned suddenly and swarmed the two. Zero huffed and muttered a curse or two. The gates opened sooner or later and the Night Class came out, ignored once more.

"Lestro," Kaname addressed.

Dravon clutched Zero's school jacket tighter. Zero cleared a path through the girls and eventually stood in front of the Pureblood himself. Dravon gulped at the dark aura that seemed to protrude as Yuki jogged over in fear of a brawl. "Kuran," Zero growled, "what is so-"-Yuki blew on her whistle with wide eyes to block out a word with 'd' to start-"-important that you need to talk to Dravon so badly?"

Kaname gave Zero a nasty glare. "Nothing of _your _concern."

"Actually," Dravon squeezed Himila to his chest, standing to his full 4' 10", "he brought me here, so it _is _his concern. Right, Zero Nii-san?"

Kaname chuckled darkly, making Zero's hands ball into vibrating fists. "Nii-san? You _do _know what that means, right?"

To Zero's relief, Dravon nodded. "It means 'brother', and Zero is the closet person to a brother that I have ever known!"

The girls all did their chorus of 'Aw!'. Kaname bent down to narrow his eyes at Dravon. "Listen, it's _you_r fault your parents are _dead_."

Dravon's blood froze in each vein and artery. Zero nearly lundged to rein Kaname's neck, but Yuki actually _glared_. "Kaname!" she snapped. "That's cruel!"

The girls stared at Dravon with wide, shocked eyes. "His parents are dead?"

"Poor Dravon!"

"How was it his fault?"

"Maybe it was an accident?"

Dravon's numb left hand dug into the stuffing of Himila, who stared at Dravon with his marble eyes. _"Mama, it's cold."_

_"T' all righ', Dravie! Mummy's 'ere!"_

_Dead? No...no, he's lying...HE'S LYING! _Dravon's legs gave way and his knees scraped on the path. Nobody dared step close, not even Kaname, who knew he went too far. Dravon's eyes held no life, just the image of blood stained on his mother's beautiful, pale face of the softest cream and vanillia cake. The blood on his father's carefree expression of the tender lily flowers or yellow dafadills. _A dark man, on the snow. "Where are your parents, little v' oy?" _Dravon shook his head a little. _It wasn't my fault. IT WASN'T MU FAULT! _"Nii...san?"

Zero kneeled in front of Dravon and ruffled his carmel hair. "Yeah?"

Dravon started sucking his right thumb. "Can I go back to the house? I'm-"-he yawned-"-sleepy..."

Zero nodded and picked him up like a child. After several minutes, they arrived in Dravon's 'Dragon Room'. Zero set him on the dragon-infested bed, Arc shaking his head awake. Dragota lifted his eyes from the book on Athen's back. Old Barley smile. Laugholaugus, well, _laughed._ Achilies wasn't to be found. The rest were sorrowful. "Where's Achilies?" Zero mouthed, cautious not to wake up Dravon.

Old Barley's smile faultered. "Dead."

Zero's blood froze. _Not good. _"What do you mean?" he hissed. "You're stuffed-"

"Exactly," Athen intervened. "That mud that got on him loosened his stitches."

"Can't you-"

"We tried everything!" Moath gulped. "Even when we got him into the office, the Headmaster couldn't fix him!"

"Oh God," Zero held his head.

Dravon yawned. "Wha 'z up?" he slurred.

"More like down," Arc muttered.

"Oh really?" Old Barley snapped. "That is _it! _You have _NEVER _been good for _ANYTHING _but complaining!"

"Huh?" Dravon blinked. "Nii-san, wha-"

Zero ran out and into the headmaster's office. headmaster jumped. "Kiryuu, wha-"

Zero checked the garbage can. There was Achilies, the stitches ripped out in an extent it couldn't be fixed again. "A...Achilies..." Zero whispered. _Dravon..._

Headmaster peeked over his shoulder. "Oh, that? I tried fixing it, but the stitching has long since passed."

Zero picked Achilies's torn body out of the bin and gradually walked to Dravon's room, where the fighting was worse. Himila was wide awake and Hades helpes him block Dravon's ears from the swears flying from one dragon to the other.

"HEY!" Zero yelled. They all turned.

Dravon froze. "ACHILIES!"

Headmaster came in and saw Zero rocking a bawling Dravon, who promptly refused to let go of deceased Achilies. The room had three corners with dragons: one with Old Barley, Dite, Laugholaugus, Aqua, Moath, Hades, Helio, and Lavato. One with Arc alone. The last with Dragota, Himila, Anthro, and Athen.

**Review.**

**Things to think about:**

**One-If Dravon left, how do you think Zero would react?**

**Two-If Zero left, how do you think Dravon would react?**

**Three-Do you think the fighting between the dragons will get better or worse?**

**Four-What corner are you in? (Old Barley-Arc is bad, Dragota-doesn't want to get involved, Arc-didn't do anything wrong).**


	8. Two of the Same Face

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Eight: Two of the Same Face

Dravon had concealed himself in his room in complete solitude. There was a knock every hour and around the time Zero got back from school, every minute. Yuki was just as worried. The dragons stayed in their 's remains were placed in a box and placed on the top of the dresser. Beside the knocks, there was complete silence. His eyes were dull. He felt cold. After four days of nothing but breathing, his stomach rumbled. He hadn't had blood for fourteen days. He hadn't had food or drink for four. He sat up and scanned the room with a child's curious gaze.

Dravon sighed and stood, walking over to the corner with Arc and picked him up. "Arc, are you sad?" Dravon wondered.

The other dragons picked up their heads. Arc rolled his red marbles and wriggled out of Dravon's grasp, curling on the top of his head. Dravon giggled and skipped (yes, he's a boy) out, then realizing his mistake of _skipping_. He sighed and pinched his knee before wenturing downstairs. Zero was sleeping on the couch, a slight trace of distraut poisoning his features. Dravon pouted and scampered into the kitchen to find a cookie. Arc woke up to help in search, finding one in a higher cabinet. He flew down, in which he recieved a pat. Dravon returned to the Living Room. He poked Zero's face to a slight grunt. His lip went straight with thought. Arc huffed and bit Zero's nose.

"OW!" Zero howled, sitting up like a bolt and glaring cross-eyed at Arc. "What the f-"

"Zero!" Dravon tackled him. "I have a cookie for you!"

The cookie that _was _in his hand was merely crumbs. Zero chuckled. "Hungry, were we?"

"Hey!" Dravon scowled. "Was not!"

The door opened and both turned to see..._Zero?_ The look-alike had his hair back in a short ponytail, a bell on pink string holding it. Dravon looked between the two as Arc played 'merely a toy'. "Hello," the look-alike greeted.

After a few minutes of utter silence, Dravon snapped. "AH! SOMEONE CLONED NII-SAN!" he shrieked, gripping chunks of his hair.

"Nii-san?" the 'clone' raised a brow.

"Dravon, I wasn't-" Zero tried to calm him down.

"WHO'S THE CLONE?" Dravon paniced. "AH! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

That went on for an hour. Arc slept through the whole event. Eventually Zero tripped Dravon so he stumbled into the nearest chair. Dravon blinked and stared at Zero, the one without the bell. "I'm not cloned," he sighed. "This is my _twin, _Ichiru."

Dravon blinked. "Twine? He doesn't look like a type of string."

Ichiru rolled his eyes. "He said _twin_, not twine."

"Oh!" Dravon giggled. "_That _makes sense!" He hopped in front of Ichiru. "So, I'm Dravon S. Lestro!" He offered a hand.

ichiru narrowed his eyes. "What the-"-Zero pushed the lamp next to him over to block out the 'f' word-"-does 'S' mean?"

Dravon beamed. "Screwball!" he proudly announced.

Zero chuckled. "Oh, how are the dragons doing? he cocked his head to the side.

Dravon fluttered his eyes with his mouth gapped. _Right. They're all fighting..._"Be back!" Dravon snatched Arc and raced up to his room. The dragons faced the youth with sorrow. "Okay, round up!" he beamed. "We're going to get this odd-y-ness out!"

Laugholaugus burst out in his usual hyeina laughter and they circled him as he sat on the bed. He forced Old Barley and Arc next to the other. He snatched the list and crossed out Achilies, putting 'with us is spirit'. After attendence, he shoved this list away until someone knocked on his door, in which he had just shut the drawer. "Dravon?" Headmaster addressed. "Have you come out yet?"

"Yeah," he informed. "I met Zero's clone!"

"I'M NOT A CLONE!" Ichiru yelled.

Headmaster sighed and smiled at the shut door. "Dinner's going to be ready soon-"

"Hey, can I go out for some blood?" Dravon squeaked innocently. "I found some rabbits five days ago."

_...Rabbits? _"Uh...sure. Just be back for dinner."

Dravon smiled and opened the red chest, the dragons squeezing in. He threw the top under the bed and tied some rope around it vertically, opening the window and toting the box out. He landed on the ground and began his hunt. Two rabbits were caught. When he got the third in his arms, he was stopped by voiced. "Aw! So cute!"

_Holy Nutmeg,_ he thought to himself. He turned to two Day Class students, both with sparkling hearts for eyes. "Yeah! He's really sweet to be so nice to Kiryuu!" the second squealed.

Dravon set the rabbit down and faced the box. _Two is enough for a month, remember? _He gripped the rope and began to suck his thumb. "You shouldn't be out," he twisted. "I just 'ere because...Zero said he'd play with me."

They gasped and he punished himself mentally for getting 'Nii-san' in trouble. Soon enough, he found himself being dragged against his good will to the Headmaster's private residence. They banged their fists on the door and Yuki answered. "Wha-" she started.

"Where's that jerk Kiryuu!" the first (blonde) demanded.

"Yeah! How dare he abandon this cute little kid?" the other snapped, hugging Dravon.

"Help. Me," Dravon mouthed.

Yuki, sadly, _also_ believed the lie. "ZERO!" she shrieked.

Zero, whom was stuck in an uncomfortable silence with Ichiru, _gladly_ went to the door, where Dravon shook his head ferociously. "Yeah?" He felt sharp pricks on his head. "OW!" He glared at the hair in Yuki's hand. "WHAT THE-" Arc slammed against the side of the box.

"How could you stick Dravon outside at this time?" she hissed.

Zero blinked and saw a speck of blood on Dravon's collar. It wasn't hard to put one and two together; he lied to cover up why he was out. _But why me? _Zero sighed and faced Yuki, still covering the stinging spot on his head. "I was looking for Paprika."

Dravon, being the idiot he **is, **beamed and completely forgot that it was a lie. "Upper cabinet on the left!"

Zero smiled, already guessing at the hint of 'dragons' he would forget. Easier to lie, eh? "Thanks. Well, why don't we play inside? Oh, and, Yuki?"

"...Yeah?" she blinked.

"_What were those girls doing out?_"

That kept Yuki busy for a while. The dragons stayed in their toy-selves as Dravon sprinkled Paprika on carboard boxes that _weren't _rotting through. Zero chuckled as Arc agreed to toothlessly bite the top of Dravon's head, in which Dravon started tickling Zero for revenge. Headmaster walked into the room, or the dining room, to Dravon on Zero, Zero laughing breathlessly while trying to push the young vampire off. Headmaster told Yuki to eat dinner in the Living Room, Ichiru, her, and him all eating next to the two empty spots. When the food was cold as the Lestro Castle, fate decided to let Zero go of Dravon's tickling.

They raced the other in to three impatient people. Zero noticed the broken lamp and was about to ask what had happened when he remembered he had used that as a censor for Ichiru's potty mouth. "Oops," he chuckled.

Dravon laughed and clung to Zero's waist. Ichiru felt a pang of jealously in his chest when Zero gave a small smile. Both hunter and vampire ate their cold meals, the dragons sneaking in to Dravon laughing, eyes shut. "It seems that he recovered," Hades stated.

Old Barley looked over to Arc, who glared at Ichiru suspiciously. "Oh what's wrong with you now?" he huffed.

Arc growled. "He smells like wolves."

**Review~That's how I choose to update (by reviews)~**


	9. Valentine's Day

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Nine: Valentine's Day

"Isn't this great~" the Headmaster sang. "Just you and me!"

February 14, 2008, Valentine's Day if you will. Dravon read a little child's book from the Headmaster's bookshelf in his office, this time the school building. Headmaster was gleaming, happy he got some time with the adorable boy. Dravon felt mutral. He appreciated the fact he was taken in, sure, but as we all know, he prefers his 'nii-san' Zero. Someone knocked on the door and in came Yuki, her hair sticking up in several places. Zero wasn't in sight.

"Yuki," Dravon squeaked, "where Zero?"

"At the gates," she huffed. "I just came..to report."

Dravon glanced around and pouted. He wasn't allowed to bring his dragons due to Ichiru's protests about him being so naive. He faced the Headmaster. "Can I go to the gates?" he rocked on his soles.

"Absolutely not," Headmaster stood straight, that fatherly twinkle in his eye. "The girls are crazy on Valentine's Day! You could get-"

_Poku. Poku. Poku. Poku. _Dravon was already out the door. He raced down the paths and through the trees (only literally once) to arrive near the gate, smaller metal gates holding back ravenous looking girls. The most crammed ones were marked with sloppily painted 'Dravon's. He sighed and sheepishly walked forward. He scanned around for Zero, coming up with nothing. "Zero~" he called. "Zero-Nii-San~"

"AW!" _every girl_ squirmed. "Little Dravon's so _adorable_!"

He shrunk. "Z-ze..." The faces twisted into horrible mutations soaked in blood. He screamed and fell back, scrambling to get up. "ZERO!" he cried, beginning to run. "ZERO-NII-"

He slammed into someone's body. He looked up to Ichiru, holding his dragon chest. "Jeez," he muttered. "Can you not last a _day _without these?" He dropped the chest and started to walk off. "You have _no right _to call _my _brother 'nii-san'?"

"What's wrong with being a kid?" Dravon cocked his head. "If you're Nii-san's brother, you're _also _my Nii-san."

Ichiru stopped for a second. _Really? Do you mean it? _Ichiru smiled a little and continued. "Thanks..." he whispered.

"You're welcome!" Dravon smiled. He walked for the stables and opened the doors. "Zero~" he called. "Zero-N-"

He froze. Something hissed inhumanly, blood-red orbs visible in the dark. White Lily neighed wildly and Snowball hid their head in the hay. The dragon chest, on the ground next to him, rattled and Arc popped his head out. Old Barley followed. "Dravon," Old Barley addressed, "we need to find-"

Dravon laughed. So did Laugholaugus, who had similar thoughts. "Nice try, Nii-san, but you don't scare me!"

Yes, he thought that Zero was _joking. _The orbs faded and Arc dragged Old Barley back in, all dragons planning to hibernate on February 15 to February 18, as they anually did. Of course, they first had to decide who sleeps where and who would wake everyone up on the midnight of. Zero came out from the shadows with a sort-of sad smile. "Ha," he sighed, "you got me."

Dravon pouted and yanked on Zero's jacket sleeve. "Don't be sad," he whined. "You almost got me!"

Zero chuckled and ruffled Dravon's hair. "Thanks, that makes me feel better."

Dravon knew he was lying. "Stop it, Zero!" he cried, tears brimming the edges. Zero's eyes widened and the smile disappeared. "I know you're lying! UI-"

_I didn't know he was lying...i didn't know until they started hiber-__**"Listen, it's your fault your parents are dead." **_Dravon shook his head and took a step back. _No...NO! THEY'RE NOT DEAD! THEY'RE-_His thoughts froze when warmth wrapped aroung him. "I'm not lying," Zero chuckled. "Why would I lie to my little brother?"

Dravon blinked. The smiled returned soon enough. "Sorry, Nii-san," Dravon returned the hug.

"Don't be sorry," Zero stood, carrying Dravon _again _like a baby. "I tried to trick you, so of course you'd think I was lying."

Dravon couldn't argue with that kind of logic. Dravon held onto the rope that dragged the red chest along the ground. When they reached the gates, Yuki's eyes were bulging out of her skull as she strained to control the crazed fan girls. He hopped out of Zero's arms and dug through the chest for Anthro. Anthro blinked as Dravon held him in front of his face sheild(back)-out. Zero chuckled and waved at the dragons who waved in reply. "Hey," Anthro poked Dravon's temple with his tail, "there isn't a gate for Zero."

Dravon glanced at the names. True enough, Zero's name lacked presense. "Meh," _I'll _make a gate!" he whispered. "Keep Nii-san busy!"

He nodded and flew into the box to inform the rest. Before Zero could ask what Dravon was whispering about, all thirteen dragons shot out and flew at Zero. "HE-" he was muffled.

Dravon rushed out and grabbed a marker, running up to a barren booth. He shimmied up the side pole and wrote 'Z', 'E', 'R', 'O', and 'K' sloppily, girls staring, and dropped back down. He ran to Zero's side. "OKAY!" he squealed.

All dragons fled to the big red chest before Zero could bite a huge chunk of Dragota out. Zero huffed before turning his head to Dravon gripping the lower half of his jacket and staring up at him with big, deep-red irises. The hunter sighed and patted the adorable head. "So," he chuckled, "are you going to tell me what _that _was about?"

Dravon nodded and dragged his 'nii-san' to 'his booth'. "Tada!" Dravon motioned the words. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nii-san!"

"AW!" the girls held their cheeks.

Zero smiled. "Thanks Dravon-nii-san," he patted his head.

Unfortunately, someone mistook their relationship. "Yaoi~"

"WHAT THE-"-a girl kicked Dravon lightly to distract him-"-DID YOU JUST-"-ditto-"-SAY?"

"What's Yaoi?" Dravon sucked his thumb.

The girl giggled. "When you're older," she patted his back.

Zero's senses ran cold once more. _Old...er? _He shook his head. _He's a vampire! He can't-__**You're one to!**_ Zero fell silent. The girls behind Dravon's gate offered baskets of chocolates and Smarties, marshmellows and wafer cones. "Here~" they sang.

"Yummy~" he beamed, actually being burried with candy baskets. "Zero, want some?"

Zero looked back to the youth. "If you want," he shrugged.

The gates opened and the Night Class came out. Dravon sat behind Zero's gate and watched the girls drown the vampire students with sweets. Ruka walked in front of Zero's gate with a vampire with orange pigtails. "Wow," she blinked. "Didn't think anyone would care for Kiryuu."

"Why not?" Dravon stood up, holding Aqua who was blowing bubbles. "Zero is the best nii-san EVER!"

They didn't hear that, seeing they were focused on the dragon blowing bubbles aimlessly. "Kid, I think you put _soap _in a toy," the accomplise blinked.

"Huh?" Dravon asked. "What do you-ACK! ZERO!"

Zero ran over and raised a brow at Dravon holding Aqua's mouth shut. "Uh..."

Dravon yanked Zero's jacket once and led the hunter next to a tree out of hearing range. "Is it bad for them to find out my dragons are real?" Dravon cocked his head.

As usual, it wasn't hard for Zero to piece the situation together. He nodded. "They're all Kuran's slaves...so if you show it to one, Kuran will know."

Dravon stuck his tongue out in disaproval to the name. "He's mean!" Dravon squeezed Aqua, more bubbles protruding. "Mum would've pied him if he met her!"

Zero chuckled. "Pied?"

"Yes!" Dravon rocked back and forth."She'd take a pie with a brick slab and slam your face in it!" He smiled. "That's how I lost all my baby teeth already!"

True enough, each tooth was adult. Zero let out a low whistle. "I guess your mom is one heck of a dentist..."

The word 'is' made Dravon's soul seem to glow. "Nope! She was a Kindergarten teacher before a parent complained about her methods. Others seemed fine with it."

Zero ruffled Dravon's hair. "Alright, alright."

They went back to the gate to find even more baskets and boxes, only two for Zero. "Hey!" Dravon beamed. "You got cake, Nii-san!"

Zero and Dravon sat down and Zero checked the tag:

Yuki

to

Zero

P.S-You're so great for being nice to Dravon!

P.P.S-I read the note. I'm _NOT_ a Leprachaunn!

Zero laughed and Dravon took out Laugholaugus to read the note. The dragon started laughing to, Anthro and Dragota trying to conceal it. Dravon plucked up a box.

Yuki

to

Dravon

P.S-Your Nii-san is a baka.

**Adorableness~**

**Review, because reviews motivate me, and motivation means STORY!**

**Things to think about:**

**One-What do you think about the Zero and Dravon relationship?**

**REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	10. Hunter and Prey

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Ten: Hunter and Prey

"_Once the rain came, it blew your nest away. Now you refuse to rest, even to this day~_" Dravon sang as he walked between Zero and Yuki. "_Close your eyes~like a little butterfly~Come on little Lost Bird~close your eyes; don't cry~_"

"Talk about depressing," Zero muttered.

"I think it's beautiful!" Yuki defended.

"It's a lyllabye mt mom wrote for me in 1932!" Dravon cheered. "It was the last thing she said to me..."

Zero patted Dravon's head. Yuki patted his back. "Don't worry," Yuki smiled. "You'll see them again!"

_Now that I think about it,_ Zero sighed inside, _we're making this __**worse **__for the poor guy. _"So, are you exited about going to town?" Zero smiled as they walked past the gates.

Dravon nodded wildly. "I want to see the mini-ice glomps!"

Yuki giggled. "You mean Parfait?" Dravon nodded, gripping Zero's sleeve in excitement. "Okay! Do you like chocolate?"

His 'hunger dragon' growled at the memory of yesterday's Valentine's chocolate. "Yep!" Dravon jumped. "I also like vanilla, cookies, mint, strawberry, pistachio-" His face twisted. "Scratch pistachio. Huh, I guess I onlu like five..."

Zero ruffled Dravon's hair and kept going. The chest? In his room as the hibernating days had begun. They soon arrived in the town and surprisingly..._nothing _interested Dravon except Zero, Yuki, and ice-cream. Both teens were sulking in the Parfait Shop booth once they had stopped. Music, clothes, toys, _**NADA!**_ "Something wrong?" Dravon kicked his feet under the table.

Zero chuckled. "You don't _like _anything, that's what."

"You sound like you're _trying _to blame him for not liking stuff!" Yuki slammed her Parfait glass down, spoon in mouth.

"You eat a lot."

"Shut up!"

Dravon laughed. "Be nice, you two!" he managed. "It's not bad for Leprachaun's to eat a lot, that's what my papa told me!"

Yuki sighed and ate faster. _Pa, Papa, huh, _she thought. "When's your birthday?" she asked.

"July 8!" Dravon cheered. "I's so excited! I'm finally turning one-hundred in human years!"

Yuki slightly choked on her Parfait. Zero didn't mind, already knowing he was ninty-nine. "Congrats," Zero smiled softly.

"It's ten in Lestro-vampire years," Dravon thought. "Let's see...Pa stopped at twenty-nine due to hibernation, Mum at twenty-five just turned and stopped...I stop at fourteen!"

"How do you figure?" Yuki wondered.

Zero was just _estatic_, so he didn't complain. "Easy," Dravon giggled (still a boy...), "extent of power divided by 10,327!" He laughed at their expressions. "I'm joking! Papa just told me it's determinded by a birth ritural. They made me bite a knife on it's side and fourteen rings just appeared over my head!"

Zero and Yuki nodded, knowinng he found it as a good thing. A girl came up. "Excuse me," she turned to Dravon, "but do you want more Parfait on-the-house?"

Dravon's brow rose. "Why would people want to put Parfait on a house?"

The girl giggled. "Oh silly! I mean more Parfait without cost."

"Oh! Yes please! Wanna share Nii-san?" Dravon tuigged on Zero's jacket.

"Sure," Zero chuckled, knowing there wasn't any way out.

The Parfait came and Dravon did his best to stuff as much as possible down Zero's throat. It went as bad as Dravon tackling Zero onto the floor (yes, both rolling off the booth bench and under the table) and forcing his mouth open with ione hand and spooning it in with the other. Zero, for one, was laughing. It **isn't **hard to see how much Dravon **has **changed the hunter.

Yuki dragged both out, both in laughing fits, and both red in the face. "Holy-"-a biker crashed into a pole-"-you two!"

Zero wiped tears from his eyes. "Wh-what?" he chuckled.

"It's good to see you happy, _yes, _but you need to actually _breathe_."

Dravon hugged his aching ribs and glanced around. He saw a tiny block building with _Dawn Flax _in golden letters. In a cracked window was a tiny white book with cards chasing a young girl. Above it in big black letters was _Alice in Wonderland _and below it in smaller letters was _Lewis Carol_. He wriggled out of Yuki's grasp to run to the window. "Dravon!" Zero called, chasing after. "What is it?"

The youth stopped at the window and stared at the book. _Alice in Wonderland _was hard-cover and rather odd looking, but in the town of beige and brown, it seemed like light in darkness, happiness in a sea of sorrow. "Nii-san," he twisted to face Zero as he stopped next to him. "What's that?"

Zero looked through the glass and smiled. "It's a book called _Alice in Wonderland._"

Dravon stared at the girl on the cover. "She pretty."

Zero chuckled. "Want it?"

Dravon beamed. "Really?"

"My treat," Zero patted the youth's heads. "Stay here. Yuki! Watch Dravon!"

Zero entered once Yuki had gotten over. The bell chimmed and then the street fell silent. Only a man sat on a bench. "Yuki-chan," Dravon tugged her sleeve. "That man creeps me out."

"Dravon," Yuki laughed nervously, "that's not-"

_"__**Oh, he has every right to be scared**_," the man appeared before them. _**"After all...I **_**AM **_**a **__**VAMPIRE**__**."**_

Yuki gasped and Dravon's eyes went globe-wide. The man swung his arm at Yuki, Dravon shoving her away to his face clawed across. He felt cold and scared. "NII-"

"_**You will do nicely!**_" the vampire grabbed Dravon and jumped onto the roof the building.

"Let me go!" Dravon squealed.

The bell chimmed. A shot rang. Stone deflected a thud. The vampire cackled inhumanly and Dravon felt something dig into his neck: sharp fangs. The sound of his blood being drained waas mauseating. "DRAVON!" Zero raced for a way up.

Yuki thought in panic. Dravon was frozen stiff until he remembered who he was. **"GET! OFF!"** he yanked his neck away, shoving the wild vampire onto it's butt. His feet skidded to a stop at the very edge. He turned to Zero and held out a hand. "**PROTECT YOUR MASTER!**"

The book Zero held shook, making Zero stare at it. A light shot from the cover and next to Dravon. In a blink, the cards from the cover appeared. The cards on the cover itself were gone. The spears in hand flew at the wild beast in human form, and he dissolved into white ask. Dravon panted and fell back, neck bleeding out. The cards vanished and the ones on the cover reappeared. Zero caught Dravon, the youth _sleeping_. Yuki ran over and checked Dravon for wounds. The only ones were the fang marks, the claw marks, and the bruises where the vampire had grabbed him. Footsteps echoed.

"Who killed my prey?"

Zero and Yuki twisted to face a man with shaggy, raven hair, a patch over his left blue eye. A cigarette was in his mouth, sizzling at the tip. "Master..." Zero blinked.

Toga Yagari, number one hunter. He pointed to Dravon with his shotgun, ignoring all rules of gun safety. "Who's that?"

"The Headmaster took him in," Yuki answered. "His name is Dravon S.L."

"Ah," Yagari nodded. "He's a vampire, huh?"

"An aristocrat," Zero snapped. "He shows no reasons to be killed."

Yagari groaned. "This squirt is bad for you, stupid pupil."

Dravon gripped Zero's shirt and opened his eyes. "_Let...the...hunter...kill his...p-prey,"_ he struggled. "_Just don't get in his..._" He noticed Yagari. "Hello. I'm Dravon," the fang marks began to close slowly, "who are you?"

Zero patted his head. "Just get some sleep, Dravon."

The youth smiled and shut his eyes. "Alright...Nii-san."

**Review~**

**Review~**

**Review~**

**Review and you get a hug from Dravon~**


	11. Infirmary

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird **_

Chapter Eleven: Infirmary

_"Ooh~he's so cute Adam~" Juri Kuran sang as she 'glomped', I guess, Dravon at the age of three (him)._

_Haruka chuckled. "That's a good son you have there, Adam. Eh, what are you up to?"_

_Adam turned away from the coffee can he was stuffing springs into. "Oh, sorry. Force of habit, hehe."_

Dravon gripped a blanket and squeezed his eyes tightly, even though they were already shut. His eyelids slowly lifted to the hazy ceiling. At least it was hazy before his eyes adjusted. The lights were harsh on the eyes, but it was the silence that bothered him. He sat up to find himself in an infirmary.

_Must belong to the school, _he thought groggily. "Nii-san~" he called, rubbing his left eye. "Nii-san~Are you-"

"Who are you calling 'Nii-san'?"

Dravon turned to Kaname, sitting on another bed with an annoyed expression. "Zero," Dravon simply answered. "Don't 'cha know that already?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Stop the act, Lestro."

"What act?" Dravon whinned. "I'm just being who I am!"

"No, you're acting like a helpless child!"

"**I'M NOT YOU, KURAN!**" Dravon shrieked, the nearest window shattering. Dravon held his face. "...S-sorry..."

Kaname just stood glaring at him. The big dragon chest rattled and Old Barley popped his head out. Laugholaugus held his mouth to prevent from laughing (the reason for laughing in the first place unknown). Kaname ignored the movement. "Why did you even _come_?" the Pureblood demanded.

Dravon shrunk and looked down to his arms, that being the width extent of his vision. His chest was bare, the shorts he had still there on his legs. "Zero came into the castle and mistook me for a Level E. I was glad I had some company..." A tear fell and his body started shaking. "...Wouldn't you have been is you waited for your parents to come back _decade _after _decade_?" He swallowed harshly. "I spent fourty-nine birthdays _alone_."

Kaname's face softened. All Dravon said was true. He only was happy with hope. Thanks to Kaname's remark on the nineth, he must've lost it. "Well," Kaname sighed, "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Kaname walked out of the infirmary and Dravon hugged his own visible ribs. "N-nii-san?" he called with a sad tone. "N-n-ni-nii-san?" With no answer, he cried. The dragons flew out of the chest and surrounded him, Himila lazily plopping his stomach on the carmel head. Dravon stopped crying and laughed.

Zero tapped his desk in annoyance. He would've ditched class to stay with Dravon, but..._stupid Leprachaun._..Though he cared for Yuki (more than just a friend; unknown to Yuki), she has the _worst _timing with forcing him to attend class. Once the bell rang, he was the first out. In the infirmary, he saw Dravon playing Dragons alone. He beamed at the sight of Zero. Zero chuckled when Arc curled on the top of his head. "Hello," he patted Arc's head. "Jeez. You really shouldn't be all alone like this."

"Nii-san~" Dravon jumped up and hugged his 'brother'. "Wanna play with me?"

Zero was _about _to say 'yes'. Just about. "He has classes," Toga Yagari walked in, carrying a book. "He has no time to play with _vampires _like _you_."

Dravon's smile fell. "O-oh..."

Zero patted Dravon's upper back. "Well, you can come to classes with me. The claw marks are healed."

True enough, they were gone. Then, something struck Dravon. "..._How long was I asleep?"_

Zero raised a brow. "Three days. It's the nineteenth now."

_That'd explain why my dragons came out.._.He nodded and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and grabbing the chest rope. Then, he attatched himself to Zero's leg. Yagari rolled his eyes as Zero laughed and left.

_Stupid pupil, _Yagari thought. _That kid is probably not as innocent as he plays to be..._

Zero dragged his left leg on the ground and Dravon noticed the infirmary door was fading from view.

_"ACHOO!" little Dravon sneezed._

_"Once the rain came, it blew your nest away," Mrs. Lestro sang. "Now you refuse to rest even to this day~ Close your eyes~ like a little butterfly~ Come on little Lost Bird~ close your eyes; don't cry~ Let the hunter kill his prey~ Just don't get in his way~...His way~...Close your eyes~ like a little butterfly~ Come on little Lost Bird~ close your eyes; don't cry~ It will be alright~! You won't be scared of the night~ Trust me...Little Lost...Bird~"_

_The sneezing stopped and Dravon was asleep in his crib._

The girls in Zero's class swarmed both the instant Zero stepped through the door. "AW~KAWAII~" they wriggled.

Dravon smiled and hugged Zero's leg tighter. Zero patted his head with a smile. Ichiru cam in and smacked Zero up the head. Dravon giggled as Zero whacked Ickiru with his textbook. That's when the twins removed Dravon from Zero's leg and began beating the other with the books. Dravon laughed, not honestly knowing the next week's...well..._bad day_.

**Review~**


	12. Little Ebony Crockett

**Dravon Plushie in progress, don't worry ^^**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Twelve: Little Ebony Crockett

February 26 came quickly. Arc flew to Zero's dorm to wake him up and succeeded with a simple nose bite. **"OW!" **Zero roared.

Dravon entered the boys' dorms holding Dragota, Moath, Hades, and Athen. "Arc~Nii-san~" he called.

"There's the whimp!" Dravon turned to three day students, all male, towering over him. "What's the idea, sucking up to all the day class chicks?"

Dravon blinked up innocently. "I'm just being m-"

One grabbed him and shoved him against the opposite wall. "Don't give us that-"-the Dorm president ran in-"-okay punk?:"

"It's just-"-the third snatched Moath-"-AN ACT!"

_**RIIP!**_

Moath's head fell to the floor. Dravon froze. "M-Moath?"

_Arc, Old Barley, and Dragota sat around Dravon at age twenty-two. Mr. Lestro ran in and held out a dragon. "TA-DA! Moath! The Earth Dragon~"_

_Dravon accepted it and giggled, plopping the new dragon on his head._

**"MOATH!" **Dravon cried, tackling the boy. **"WHY THE-**"-steps echoed-"-**DID YOU DO THAT?"**

Someone tugged Dravon off. "Hey, hey, hey, Dravon look at me."

Dravon turned with watery eyes to Zero. "Nii-san!" he sobbed, holding up Moath's halved he retreived. "T-They killed Moath!"

_This isn't an act!_ the three though. Dorm President grabbed all three. "I'll take them to the headmaster, Kiryuu. The kid seems miserable."

_Seems? _Zero sighed. _Really? _Zero kneeled in front of Dravon and patted his head. When the four left, he faced the four dragons flying to Dravon, sitting on his shoulders or head. Dravon sniffled and Zero hugged him. "Well, wanna go to town to fix up Moath?"

Dragota shook his head. "Stuffing is like blood. Achilies's wound was at the side..."

Athen shrunk. "This was a critical hit."

Hades heaved Moath's remains on Dravon's lap. "All we can do is make a box."

Zero picked Dravon up. Arc curled on Zero's head. while Hades, Dragota, and Athen squeezed in between Zero and Dravon. "Well, town has boxes," Zero sighed again. "I'm sorry this happened Dravon."

dravon smiled and hugged Zero's neck. "Thank you, Nii-san~"

In town, Dravon was holding Zero's hand with his right and the left holding Athen and Hades. Dragots was on Dravon's head and Arc was on Zero's still. Zero told him to wait out of the door and to scream if another vampire came. As Dravon played dragons right next to the door, skipping was heard.

"Aw~those dragons are so cute~". Dravon looked up to a nine-year-old girl with a platinum-blonde braid dangling down her back. Her smiling sky-blue eyes invited him to stand. "I'm Ebony Crockett! British resisdent! Well, until I moved."

"Wanna play?" Dravon offered Hades.

"Sure," she sat next to him.

When Zero came out, Dravon was being tickled by Ebony. Zero smiled and formed a small heart with his fingers at them. Once he put his hands down, he said, "Dravon, ready to go?"

Dravon laughed and stood, hugging Zero's waist. "Nii-san! This is Ebony!"

"Greetings," Ebony curtsied.

"Hello," Zero waved. "Come on Dravon. It's getting late."

"Aw...when can I see Dravie again?" Ebony tugged Zero's sleeve.

"You can find us at Cross Academy," Zero directed towards the tall gates. "Thanks for keeping Dravon busy."

Dravon and zero started to walk to the academy. Arc, _still _on Zero's head, woke up from a nap and flew next to Dravon's head. "Dravon, do you want Dite to start making a t-ACK!"

Hades took back his tail. "Don't talk about that idiot."

Dragota laughed nervously. "Okay, we've beat the other...now cut it out."

"Yeah, yeah," Arc yawned.

Zero patted Arc's head. "Oh come on."

"Alright," Arc nestled on Zero's head. "Just no loud noises."

Zero's chuckled and faced Dravon. "You sure this is the dragon of warrior-"

_**CHOMP!**_

**"HOLY-"**-Dragota, Athen, and Hades blocked Dravon's ears-**"-I MEAN OW!"**

Dravon poked Athen, so the dragon turned. "What does this mean?"

He positioned his fingers to make a heart similar to Zero's. Athen chuckled. "Oh nothing."

**Review~**

**Things to think about:**

**One-What do you think of ebony?**

**Two-What if I told you a Chess Game was gonna occur? *hehe***


	13. Sick

**Sorry for not updating this story = (I was busy with others. Well, to those who want a Dravon plushie, here~ *throws about ten in the air* Next is an Arc plushie~**

**This Chapter isn't about chess, that would be the nest (sorry~)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Thirteen: Sick

March 1, three days later, started with Yuki playing Dragons with Dravon on the ground of the Living Room in the Headmaster's private home. Headmaster, being the photo obsessive he is, kept snapping picture after picture while sparkling with all his naïve-fatherly genes. Dravon sprinkled some Paprika on a box and tipped it over. "Woohoo!" he jumped up, beaming. "The Ritalin Village has been annihilated! Too bad Zero wasn't here to see…"

Yuki laughed nervously, knowing why Zero wasn't with Dravon today. "Oh, it's okay Dravon! He just had some business…" _Getting Blood Tablets…_

Headmaster blinked and sighed. Nobody had yet told Dravon that Zero was a vampire. Nope, not even when he said the 'human as the next guy' phrase and pointed to Zero. "Aw…Okay, but I'm going to take a nap, okay? I'm super tired today…"

Dravon hopped up the steps and into his room. His dragons (most of them) looked up from playing cards, Dite too submersed in building a proper tomb. Fourteen boxes were on the ground next to Dite, two of which filled with dragon remains and set next to each other carefully. They even had the names carved in them, even the un-filled ones. Dravon blinked and picked up Arc's, seeing it wasn't that well made. Dite noticed his observation and set down his tiny tools. "Oh hi Dravon," he waved his tail. "Sorry Arc's isn't the best, but it sort of ended up that way."

Not exactly true, but eh, it was something to say. He didn't want to get Old Barley in trouble for demolishing the box and Dite not being able to make it perfect again in it's horrid state. Anthro wriggled out of Dravon's hand, settling on the bed. Someone knocked on Dravon's door and they all dropped, playing 'just a stuffed toy' once again. "Dravon, you forgot one of your dragons," Yuki's voice reminded.

Dravon walked over to the door and opened it to Yuki holding Aqua. "Oh, thank you Yuki~" he hugged the girl. "Sorry I forgot~"

"No…it's okay."

He accepted Aqua and wobbled back into the room, Yuki shutting the door behind him. He set Aqua on the bed and the teal dragon hiccupped, bubbles coming out. Dravon giggled and patted Aqua's head, then patting everyone else's, even his own for some reason. Dravon hopped into his bed and sat his head on his pillow, closing his eyes to take a nap. Unfortunately the nap didn't come because he felt heat in his forehead. He felt at the area to it being slightly warmer than usual. His nose was slightly stuffy and it suddenly felt ticklish, so he sneezed. The dragons looked up at the youth and cocked their heads. "I didn't know vampires could get sick," Dragota stated.

None of them could respond as they watched Dravon sniffle and start coughing. Anthro flew onto his lap. "Why don't you and Lavato find Zero?"

Dravon nodded and picked up Lavato, Himila lazily flying onto Dravon's head. Dravon giggled softly and walked out of the room, sneaking down the stairs and making sure Yuki nor the Headmaster could spot him as he sped out the front door, shutting it silently. Dravon walked forward weakly, coughing and sniffling the whole way as his head started to ache. The loafers wobbled a little when he picked up his feet to move them ahead of the other. His long-sleeved, white button-up shirt felt slightly tight around the neck for reasons he couldn't understand. His waist felt choked by the black shorts, the suspender straps causing an odd ache in his shoulders. He ended up trudging his way to the Night Class Gates, where he caught a faint scent of Zero. Being slightly scared of how sick he felt, he bothered to try and get information on his 'Nii-san's whereabouts there. The gates opened slightly and as he ventured forward, he saw an old man wearing white robes and sitting at a small desk with a leather book and pen in front of him.

"Who are you?" the old man questioned.

"D-Dravon S. Lestro…" Dravon coughed. "Did Zero Kiryuu come…" he coughed again, "by here?"

The old man was slightly stunned, but he nodded and pointed to the big building ahead. "He's in there. You alright Mr. Lestro?"

Dravon nodded and coughed again, trying to normally walk forward, but his legs felt like mud. Still, he forced himself to go forward. He got in front of the steps and the door opened. He saw Takuma and Kaname. "I'll go fetch Mr. Lestro, okay Kaname?"

Kaname nodded. "Just be sure to not linger Takuma," he smiled a little.

Dravon stared down at the first step and stepped up onto it, his other foot not complying and allowing his forehead to crash into the edge of a step when he fell. "Mr. Lestro!" Takuma gasped, running next to the sick vampire.

Dravon coughed, blood trickling down his face and soiling the collar of his shirt. "S-Sorry…" he hacked.

Kaname and Takuma helped Dravon onto his feet. "Don't say sorry for…being sick," Kaname blinked. "Let's sit you down on a couch, okay?"

They helped Dravon in and sat him down on the nearest couch, Takuma running to get something to stop the bleeding. Dravon clutched Lavato and hugged Himila, trying to avoid getting blood on either. Kaname patted Dravon's back. "Hey, Mr. Lestro?" Takuma returned, pressing a towel to the youth's forehead. "Why did you come out if you're sick?"

"I came…" Dravon hacked up some blood onto his fist in front of his mouth, "to find Nii-san."

Kaname's eyes darkened a little. _When is he going to learn that Kiryuu is nothing but a pawn in a chess game? _Of course, he smiled to hide the malice. "Oh, I know where he is. Want me to take you to him?"

"Kaname, I-" Takuma cut himself off as he saw Kaname's expression.

Dravon nodded weakly and Kaname helped him upstairs and in front of a door. Kaname started opening the door before Dravon sensed a Level E nearby. Dravon grabbed Kaname's wrist. "No Kuran!" Dravon hacked. "I sense a Level E!"

Kaname was blinking. _Yep. He still doesn't have a clue. _"It must be the illness affecting your sense of smell," Kaname covered.

Dravon shook his head stubbornly. "I caught Nii-san's scent here, and I was right about that now wasn't I?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Look, there isn't a Level E."

Dravon glared, making Kaname's eyes widen. The glare was dark, serious. Those were two traits that if you saw in a Lestro, you were good as dead, no matter what Level you were in the Vampire Pyramid. Dravon released Kaname's wrist and opened the door himself, finding Zero leaning against a wall indifferently. The dark aura disappeared and was replaced by happiness. "Nii-san~" Dravon ran over and hugged Zero's side, making Zero jump and stare at Dravon. "There you are~ You missed Dragons today!" Dravon pouted.

Zero chuckled and patted Dravon's carmel head. "Sorry. I had to ask Kuran something." Zero picked Dravon up like a child and felt his forehead. "Huh? You feel a little warm…Come on. I'll go get you some medicine."

They walked past Kaname and Kaname stared at the bubbly face. Kaname shut the door slowly and walked over to his seat, staring at the ground. "Adam…" he held a chunk of his hair, "…you really did it this time. Dying off like that to who-knows-what. You left him for himself, and now whatever killed you is bound to come after him…"

"…**And when they get Zero first, he's probably going to kill everything he sees out of misery."**

**Review~**

**Things to think about:**

**One-Why do you think Dravon glared at Kaname?**

**Two-Why didn't Dravon suspect Zero of being the Level E he sensed?**

**Three-Is Kaname just guessing, or do you think he's correct about if Zero is killed, Dravon will go crazy?**


	14. The Best Pawn

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Fourteen: The Best Pawn

Dravon was reduced to a minor head cold on the next morning, brushing nothing but phlegm out of his mouth with his dragon toothbrush. His caramel hair was in tangles, light purple bruises under his deep-red eyes. Hades was clinging onto his back, knowing the youth was extremely tired for your average vampire. The bathroom door in the Headmaster's private residence opened and Zero came in. "Hey Dravon," Zero patted the youth's head. "Feeling better?"

"A little," Dravon sniffled. He took out the tooth brush and the phlegm made a disgusting, droopy bridge between the bristles and the mouth. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew," Dravon gagged, the phlegm not getting off.

Zero took the toothbrush and flicked it down roughly, the bridge breaking. He rinsed the bristles and wiped the youth's mouth with a towel, the youth beaming at his 'nii-san'. _Sometimes I wonder how he lived on his own for fourty-nine years…_Next, Zero got out the medicine bottle he had used twice now and filled up a tiny cup half-way, handing it to Dravon. Dravon swallowed the thick, purple medicine down and rinsed the cup himself, actually managing to bend the sink knob. After Dravon spent three minutes of trying to fix it, Zero finally decided to tell him to go get himself some ice-cream from the fridge and he'd take care of it. It turned out harder than necessary seeing Dravon made the matter _worse _when he tried to fix it.

Something fell on the floor when Zero jerked the knob up. Zero looked down to see his smaller container of blood tablets, the drawer slightly open. He sighed and bent down to pick it up, the door opening and his body freezing. "Zero? Are you okay?" he heard Yuki ask.

Zero sighed in relief and resumed picking it up, turning. "At least knock," he snapped.

"You never do," she scowled. "And what's with the grumpy attitude?"

"You made me think Dravon just came in."

Yuki understood. Zero loved Dravon like a little brother, seeing Ichiru (who currently resided in town for the mean-time) was the partial reason for his parents slaughter. At least Dravon was human enough to act like your average six-year-old (not much has changed). Zero returned to trying to fix the knob, which resulted in him tearing it off. Yuki sighed and said she'd get the Headmaster before they heard a crash. Zero ran into the kitchen to find a broken bowl, a spoon next to it with melted ice-cream. "What the-" Yuki started.

Zero was out the door before she could even tell. "DRAVON!"

During such, Dravon was holding his throat and crawling to the Night Dorms (literally). His throat burned and his eyes shimmered a brighter red. Hades flew ahead and after a few minutes of sheer suffering, Kaname came, Hades on his shoulder with his head hung low. Dravon winced at the burn and saw an empty vile in Kaname's hand. "What did…you…"

"I slipped some human blood into the ice-cream tub," he shrugged. "I can see this is your response from drinking animal blood all your life."

Dravon growled and got on his hands and knees, pushing himself up for his knees to buckle together, his arms heavy and swaying lifelessly. "W…Why?"

Kaname took out a white chess pawn. "You know? The best pawns are those that fight battles for their king…no matter how much they should learn to stay out."

Dravon couldn't glare, he was too scared. This was a Pureblood. He was an Aristocrat. It was an automatic loss on his part. "When?" he managed.

"Oh, I asked the Headmaster to tamper with the knob, you'd get Zero, and he'd tell you to go so he'd deal with it. Of course, he didn't know I was slipping blood into the ice-cream, just something to test your reactions."

Hades growled lowly and bit Kaname's ear. Kaname roared as the blood streaked down. Hades flew above Dravon and up. "Dravon!" he called.

Dravon nodded. "Fire," he whispered before he crashed down to the ground, holding his throat. Hades threw his head back and fire fired out of his mouth to substitute as a flare.

Zero ran around the campus like a lunatic, crying out the name 'Dravon' constantly. He felt like a king in chess stuck in a stalemate: the torture never ended. Suddenly, fire shot into the sky and he took out his bloody Rose. He raced to the area, hoping Dravon was safe and _there _so he wouldn't have to worry so much. He beat past trees to get to a small area of trees, Dravon on the ground clutching his throat, Kaname bleeding at the left ear and staring at the sky, and Hades in the air, sending the fire flare. Zero rushed over to Dravon and picked him up like a child. "Dravon!" he called. "Dravon!"

Dravon blinked and winced. "Kuran slipped…human blood in the tub…"

Zero growled and set Dravon on the ground. He aimed Bloody Rose at Kaname. "You little-"-Hades landed on Dravon's head. "I'VE HAD IT!"

He pulled the trigger. "KANAME-SAMA!"

In a flash, Zero's wrist was snapped, Ruka had a Bloody Rose bullet in her arm, and Dravon was screaming. The Night Class appeared, like the enemy pieces in chess. Dravon was the king and Kaname was the opposing side…for now. Zero roared and tried to rip his wrist out of Akatsuki's grasp, but it wouldn't work. He also didn't have any other bullets in the Bloody Rose for some reason. Dravon looked around and saw a tree. **"Help Nii-san…" **he sobbed. **"HELP NII-SAN!"**

The ripping of roots echoed. The trees of a ten foot diameter grew faces and crawled out of the ground. Dravon knew the most valuable rule of chest, and of battle: even if they are a pawn, they are your soldier; you can't afford to lose a soldier. He also knew Kaname treated everything like chess now. The trees seized Akatsuki and chucked him far off into yet another, that tree knocking down and the fire-controlling aristocrat rolled into yet another, that one a bit more sturdy. Dravon yanked on the back of Zero's shirt and Hades sat on Zero's head, all three running from the area as the trees fought the Night Class as a mere distraction.

Later, while Lavato was bandaging up Zero's wrist in the Headmaster's office, Dravon explained the event. He also told him that he could make drawings, toys, and apparently plants to life. Headmaster nodded. "I see. Well forgive Kaname, please. I'll ask him about it later."

"Thank you, Mr. Cross~" Dravon hugged him.

"Aw~" Headmaster hugged Dravon, squeezing all means of air out of the child.

"Headmaster," Zero sighed.

Headmaster pouted and let go of Dravon. Dravon skipped over to Zero and hugged him. "Feeling better Nii-san?" he asked.

Zero smiled and patted his head. "Yeah."

Dravon smiled and gleamed. "I'll get _Alice in Wonderland! _That'll make you happier!"

Zero didn't object, just smile, as Dravon ran out to get it. The dragons were all in his room, doing something of use, and Himila went with Dravon to be used as a wrist pillow for Zero. In so, the two went into the Living Room and Dravon read God-knows-how-many chapters of the book to Zero. Yet, the hunter never complained. This is why he made the best pawn.

He would always protect Dravon, in more ways than one.

**Review~**

**I bet you were expecting an actual Chess game (-_-) Yeah, it actually was supposed to be, but I lost it (bad me!)**

**Things to think about:**

**One-How do you think Dravon might learn that Zero is a vampire? (say event, like 'walks in while he's drinking Yuki's blood' or something)**

**Two-How would you react if you met Dravon? (Eh, just curious~)**

**Review~ Please. I'M DESPERATE (Not really)! See you next chappie~**


	15. Shattered Hearts

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Fifteen: Shattered Hearts

A week later on March 9, Ebony and Dravon had met in town at least five times, but now she was coming to visit him in the academy. Zero had helped Dravon make sure everything was clear of future disaster. The Night Classes were cancelled (Kaname having started being nice towards Dravon for the feeling he'd just die if he pushed him farther), Dravon made sure all bad aura between him and the Night Class was cleared (which actually didn't take long), all food was inspected and turned out blood-free, and twelve dragons promised to stay normal. Headmaster was absolutely ecstatic, which caused problems for dinner since he wasn't focused. Zero was forced to butt in and let Dravon watch Hetallia on the television, holding Laugholaugus. Yuki came in as Zero stuffed the vegetables into the oven. "Zero," she sighed, "when are you going to tell him?"

He slammed the door shut. "I'm not," he mumbled, chopping up some carrots.

"Why not?" she put her hands on her hips. "He thinks you as a brother! If he finds out, he'll never trust you!"

The knife Zero held stopped. His chest seemed to stop, but it was honestly moving very quickly and shortly. "He won't."

"Oh come on! If he walks into your dorm, he might see you puking your guts out because of those blood tablets!" she grabbed his sleeve. "He might walk into the same room when I'm giving you blood! Face it Zero, he's going to see it!"

"See what, Yuki-chan?"

Both froze and turned to Dravon, rubbing his left shut eye, his right red one staring at them. "Oh, Yuki's being picky about you seeing my job," he shrugged.

He did feel guilty about lying to Dravon, but there was no other choice. If he told the youth, the youth would probably be scared to death, seeing his reaction to the one in town. "That was last month, Yuki-chan," Dravon giggles. "Shouldn't you let that drop?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess." She gave Zero one last look before walking out.

Dravon wobbled next to Zero as he resumed chopping carrots and stared at it with wide eyes. Zero chuckled and ruffled Dravon's hair a little, making the youth shut his eyes and smile brightly. Behind the eyelids, Dravon saw a tiny flash of a beating heart, it seeming to glow. Then there was another heart, the scene cracked like shattered glass. It was also beating, but there was a dark aura to it. Dravon didn't get which was which, thinking one was his and the other was Zero's, but he passed it once he heard someone knock on the door. "Ebony~" Dravon turned to the door.

He rushed out of the kitchen, Zero smiling (and meaning it). Headmaster was at the door and opened it, the little girl there in the flesh. "Hey Dravon~" Ebony hugged him tightly. She turned to Headmaster. "Hey Dravon's mom~"

Headmaster froze and sulked. "M-Mom?" he muttered.

Dravon poked her arm, so Ebony turned to him with a curious look. "That's my friend's _dad_," he whispered, hand cupped to the side of his mouth.

"Oh!" she giggled. "Sorry Dravon's friend's dad~"

"It's quite alright," he chuckled.

Yuki came into the room. "Oh hello!" Yuki smiled at Ebony. "I'm Yuki!"

"Are you Dravon's older sister?" Ebony asked.

Yuki giggled. "No, I'm his friend."

"Oh, so this is your daddy!" Ebony pointed to Headmaster.

_Wow, her and Dravon would make a good couple…_She nodded. "Yep. And his Nii-san is making dinner right now, so-"

"Dinner's ready," Zero called.

Yuki sighed. "So enter the kitchen."

Dravon giggled and Ebony tugged him in, Zero already sitting and eating from his own plate. Dravon wobbled over to Zero's chair and pushed on the seat to get his legs up onto it. "Thank you Nii-san~" Dravon hugged Zero's neck.

Zero patted his head and Dravon picked up his fork, stabbing a carrot and clamping his mouth over the silver-ware. The carrot was hot, but he didn't really register it. He then spotted a little green ball and poked it with his fork. "Don't play with your food Dravon," Headmaster said with that fatherly twinkle in his eye.

Dravon ignored him and turned to Zero. "Nii-san, what's this?"

"It's called a pea."

Dravon stared down at the little pea and skewered it, putting it in his mouth. It tasted plain, but he wasn't about to tell Zero that. Nope. Not. At. All. He swallowed it and faked a smile, which wasn't hard. "Yum~"

Honestly, he hated it. It was plain. It didn't have flavor. It looks like aged corn. Still, he put up the act for Zero, as much as it failed completely. "Dravon, if you don't like it, spit it out."

Dravon was by the trash can in a second, forcing the pea back up. Yuki slapped her forehead. "Don't force it back up!"

Ebony was blinking and immediately shoved her peas to the far side of the plate. Yuki went next to Dravon too late, seeing he managed to force it up, along with the carrot and a medicine cup of mucus. "Ew," Dravon squeaked, trying to find a napkin while not moving his head. "Ew, ew, ew."

_Here we go again_, Zero thought. Zero walked over with his own napkin and wiped it off, Dravon standing up and hugging Zero as he threw the napkin away. Dravon was beaming, Headmaster now snapping pictures. "Oh so cute~"

Ebony giggled and Zero sighed, tapping Dravon's head. When the youth looked up, he simply pointed to his chair. Dravon understood and wobbled back, again pushing against the seat to get his legs on the seat. They spent the rest of dinner getting to know Ebony. She was a Leo, she loved flowers and bunnies (which made Dravon feel slightly awkward), and her favorite story was _The Tale of Peter Rabbit. _As she discussed her parents, Dravon's stomach rumbled. _Now? _He thought. "I have to go for a second," he hopped off the chair, running out the door.

Ebony blinked. "Huh?"

Zero also didn't get what was wrong. Nobody did. As Dravon ran, he looked for rabbits. He slowed to a walk and in fifteen minutes, he spotted one. He smiled and chased it for three minutes and finally caught it. "Yay~" he smiled.

He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the rabbit's neck. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE BUNNY!" Dravon froze and dropped the nearly drained rabbit, who hopped away bleeding. He turned, lips covered in warm blood, to Ebony, wide-eyed and tearing. "WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU?"

"E-Ebony, let me explain!" Dravon gulped.

"NO! I HATE YOU!"

His heart froze. He blinked, and in that millisecond his eyes were shut, he saw the once glowing heart grow white as marble. The scene shattered like glass, and the heart was no longer there. He opened his eyes, revealing dull crimson orbs. Ebony ran to the gates, crying and never once changing her mind. "Great job Dravon…" he sighed, blinking for his eyes to get some color back. He frowned.

"_**Hello little boy~"**_

Dravon gasped and turned in a flash to see a woman dressed in a tight white blouse and a long black skirt drop down, her hair loose and falling in violet waves down to her waist. "W-Who are you?"

"_**I'm Kais," **_she smiled.

A man dropped down next to her, wearing a long coat and blood sprinkling his cheeks. _**"I'm her husband, Liam."**_

A little boy, no older than Dravon's appearance, also dropped down, his clothes torn, his green hair combed back and slick with oil, and his eyes plain black. _**"I'm their son, Kiam."**_

Dravon gulped. _Three Level E's…_He shook, biting his lip firmly to try and prevent to scream. He wanted to be brave. He didn't want to break down over a girl who couldn't except him. This made him even more naïve, the urge to 'want' to be brave. "What do you want?"

The dumb question also added to it. _**"TO EAT YOU!" **_all three lunged at him.

Dravon screamed and tried to bring the trees to life, but all blood ran cold. _I…I'm going to die from monsters like Mummy and Daddy! _He bawled. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" he called as Liam pinned him to a tree.

A shot rang. Then another. Then another. Dravon opened his eyes that were apparently shut to bullets in all three vampires' skulls. They blew up into ash and he shook. Zero came up and hugged Dravon. "Are you okay?" Zero asked.

Dravon bawled. "Nii-san!" he hugged Zero. "E-Ebony saw me trying to eat a bunny a-and said she hated me!"

Zero blinked and sighed, patting Dravon's back. "It's okay Dravon, you're not alone."

As Dravon cried with his eyes closed, he saw that dark heart glow a little. As for the heart that disappeared, a little shard of the scene was placed on a plain black area. It showed one part of his heart, that started to glow. What he didn't get was why Zero's heart was shattered. Why his heart was so dark.

He would find out soon enough.

**Review~**

**Man am I cheesy and corny (-_-;) Cheese and corn are a bad combo! *sulks*I'm better off writing crack-humor.**


	16. Wolves in a Herd of Sheep

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Sixteen: Wolves in a Herd of Sheep

For five days, Dravon followed Zero everywhere, dragging his dragon chest around and occasionally speaking up, but he kept silent for the most part. On March 15th, the sixth day, Zero, Dravon, and all dragons were watching _Hetallia _before the Headmaster burst in with hearts for eyes. "Kiryuu~ I have some good news~"

"If it's that-"-Headmaster slammed a hand against the wall to censor the first part of the next word-"-mn ball, then it's _not _good news."

"Oh come on!" Yuki stomped in, hands on hips. "It's not _that _bad for people to have fun!"

"I bet you want to go with Kuran," Dravon stuck out his tongue at the table.

Zero chuckled and ruffled Dravon's hair, Dravon smiling with naïve pride. Yuki blushed and shook her head madly. "N-No!" she snapped. "I-I'm just thinking of the students!"

"Sure…" Arc yawned. "We _all _believe that."

There was an uncomfortable silence from Yuki as she stared at Arc with wide eyes. "She hasn't heard us speak before, idiot," Athen muttered.

"Of course I'd be an idiot compared to _you_, ole' mister 'high and mighty'!"

"Now, now, calm down," Dravon laughed nervously. "Sorry Yuki for the scare~"

"Eh…it's okay. Shouldn't have been surprised," she giggled.

Zero smiled a little and Dragota sat on his shoulder. "Well, technically, Arc is the most intelligent due to his time with Dravon here."

"What do you mean?" the Headmaster sat down on another chair.

"Well, Old Barley might be the oldest _in age_," he said, "Arc was the very first dragon with Dravon, ever since birth."

"May I say he had a pair of lungs," Arc hid his head under his plush claws. "I guess he got _that _from his banshee of a mother…"

"Hey," Zero warned.

"It's true," Old Barley nodded. "She seemed like a banshee for the most part; she was beautiful and ugly when she got ticked…"

Dravon laughed. "Yeah, Mum can get like that at times~"

Zero huffed. _He still thinks his mother is living. _"So Old Barley came after?"

"Ye-HIC!" Aqua replied, a bubble floating out of his mouth. "Then Dragota and…"

"Moath," Dite sat on Dravon's head. "Of course, ATHEN showed up…"

"Oh would you please," Athen sighed.

"Athen blabbered about 'government' and 'logical systems'," Laugholaugus laughed.

Himila yawned as Helio perched on the table. Anthro and Hades just watched from in between Zero and Dravon. "Oh yeah," Lavato chuckled. "And that's how the election started between the five. Then _I _came along and chose Dragota, seeing he didn't care the least bit!"

Dragota sighed. "Okay, so I didn't have a _passion _of having someone ruling over my head. Who does?"

Dravon and every other dragon pointed at Athen, who sulked. "Oh shut up," Athen mumbled.

Someone knocked on the door and all the dragons flew at Dravon, clinging to patches of hair and clothes. They all eyed the door as Headmaster answered it to Kaname and Takuma. "Oh them," Hades mumbled.

"Shut up!" Helio kicked Hades.

"Oh, Kaname," Headmaster blinked. "Didn't expect you to come."

Kaname smiled a little. "I apologize for the short notice, but I was wondering again why you decided to host the ball today."

"Because some new students are coming," Headmaster sparkled. "I thought it'd be a nice way to invite them."

"Oh _more _vampire fodder?" Zero scowled.

"Fodder? Dravon blinked.

"Food," Zero answered.

"Oh…wait, they're bunnies?"

Zero smiled and laughed slightly. "I meant _his_," Zero pointed to Kaname, "kind. They prefer blood tablets or human blood."

Dravon stuck out his tongue and Yuki noted it when he grabbed his own tongue and tugged it a little. "No Zero," Headmaster sighed. "They are in the Day Class, yes, but they're special vampire hunters."

"Special?" Zero wondered.

"I don't get it either," Headmaster shrugged.

"Neither do we," Takuma spoke.

Dravon thought and smiled. "Well, I think it's a great idea Headmaster!" he smiled. "Can I come?"

"Only if you stay near Zero or Yuki," Headmaster smiled as well.

Dravon nodded and so later, he was walking for the building in uncomfortable attire. He had only Helio with him, walking into the big building with trembling muscles and a cold scalp, the hair gel he used making his skin freeze. Looking around, he could see everyone dancing or chatting, everyone with a bright smile on their face. "Everyone sure is riled up," Helio whispered.

"Well, it's a ball," Dravon shrugged. "It's festive, right?"

"Right," Helio sighed. His nose twitched. "Uh…I think you should skip this."

"Why? It's just a ball."

"I smell Ichiru."

"So? Ichiru-nii-san isn't bad."

Helio straightened. "He smelled like wolves last time I checked."

Dravon's smile disappeared in the instant the word 'wolves' came out of his mouth. "Uh…w-why would Ichiru-nii-san smell like wolves? I mean he could've been attacked…"

"True, true. I'm just warning you though, beware of them."

Dravon nodded and slowly entered, looking around slowly and spotting Zero leaning against a wall. "Ah! There's Zero-nii-san~" Dravon started running over to him. "Zero! Zero-nii-"

Someone tripped him, his chin crashing into the ground. Someone barked out a cold laugh. "Wow, you're no better than all those years ago."

Dravon raised a brow and turned cautiously. The guy was seventeen at least, well-built and muscled extremely. His skin was a smooth tan and his eyes were a mocking black, his untamed, black hair drooping over the smooth cheekbones. The tux he wore was a perfect fit and obviously tailored to his peculiar taste of a red shirt and everything else golden. This face…

…**was that of Makiosu.**

"What's wrong runt?" Makiosu cackled. "You look like you've seen a **ghost**!"

"Whoa, what's happening?" Dravon heard a girl whisper.

"He's totally bullying Dravon!" another hissed.

Dravon couldn't speak. His blood was frozen. His muscles were paralyzed. His eyes were wide with fear and recognition. "Come on you little runt!" Makiosu barked. "You gonna stand?" Dravon looked out of the corner of his eye to Helio far out of his reach. Makiosu sadly caught his sight. "Oh," Makiosu picked Helio up, "want this?"

"Hey, put that down!" a girl screamed. "That's not yours!"

"Shut up, fat-"-something crashed. "I ain't taking orders from the likes of a _princess_."

Another bulky, tan seventeen-year-old came up, his hair sandy and his eyes blue. He rested a hand on Makiosu's shoulder. "Cool it, Makiosu."

"Oh fine Tim!" Makiosu dropped Helio to the ground. "But you need to be clear!"

Makiosu stomped on Helio's stomach, some stuffing coming out of the mouth. Dravon's eyes filled with tears and he screamed. **"ZERO-NII-SAN! ICHIRU-NII-SAN!"**

"Hey."

Everyone turned to Ichiru, his bell slightly swaying. "What'd you's want?" Makiosu asked.

Ichiru's right hand balled up into a fist. Someone tapped Makiosu's shoulder from behind and when he turned, a pale fist punched him straight in the nose. Ichiru kicked Makiosu's back and Makiosu stumbled. The first fist was Zero. Tim tensed and supported Makiosu. "Don't you _**dare**_ go near Dravon again," Zero growled, holding his fist near his chest.

Makiosu spit out some blood at Zero's feet and Tim dragged him off to three others similar to them. Ichiru helped Dravon up while Zero grabbed Helio, examining the stomp-location. Headmaster rushed through the surrounding crowd. "Kiryuu, what-"

"Those new students," he simply answered before walking over to Dravon and handing him Helio. "No serious damage was done."

Helio yawned and went limp as to play 'merely a toy'. Ichiru, Zero, Headmaster, and Dravon were the only ones who caught the yawn. Yuki and Kaname came up, along with a fair portion of the Night Class. Most girls stepped towards Dravon. "Are you alright?" most asked.

Dravon nodded and ran over to Zero and Ichiru, both standing in front of the Headmaster, and hugged both from behind. "Thank you~" he sang.

Both blinked and smiled, patting his head. "You're welcome," they said at the same time.

Headmaster turned to Tim. "I'm sorry, but we need to talk."

Dravon blinked and looked back at the group of five. He gulped harshly. "N-Nii-san?" Both turned to him. "I-It's them. T-They're th-them…."

"Huh?"

Dravon stopped hugging them, just staring horrified at the group. "T-T-T-They…They're…they…"

"What's wrong with Mr. Lestro?" Kaname asked, walking over.

Dravon fell onto his knees, Zero and Ichiru also getting on their knees worried he was going to collapse onto his face. Tears streamed down the youth's face. "They…"

Zero picked up Dravon. "Okay, let's get back. It's obvious those people aren't ones he should be near."

Ichiru nodded and Yuki and Kaname followed, everyone else glaring at the group. Only Dravon and the group knew what they actually were…

…**Werewolves.**


	17. Stand Up

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Seventeen: Stand Up

The next day, everyone could clearly see the two Kiryuu twins with Zero having the nine-year-old on his back. March 16th was scribbled on Dravon's nose due to the dragon he held in his hands, Dragota, mostly because he kept forgetting the date himself. The group of five werewolves were in front of the building, all of which scolding Makiosu for his actions the night before. The youngest looking one turned to show purple eyes and russet hair. He jogged over and the twins stopped, glaring. "Hehe, um, sorry about Makiosu. He's not really good with anybody really. He's already been to anger management classes for beating up kids in the past, but I guess they didn't help."

"_Guess?" _Ichiru hissed. "More like _know_."

"Well, it could just be his race!" the young werewolf snapped. "I'm sure the Headmaster told you!"

Zero nodded and Dravon wriggled off of his back, waving. "Hey Katsumi," he gulped. "So I guess you leaving wasn't allowed?"

The twins just blinked at him. Katsumi smiled and nodded. "Yep." He started jogging off before he turned with a smile. "Hope your parents are well!"

Zero narrowed his eyes at him and Dravon chuckled, hugging Ichiru's leg. "H-Hey!" Ichiru tried to shake him off.

Dravon laughed. "Sorry, Ichiru-Nii-san~ I couldn't help it!"

"Oh let the kid cling," Zero laughed. His eye twitched when Ichiru started to cling to him. "What are you-"

"_I'm _clinging to _you _so you know how it feels," Ichiru stated as 'matter-of-fact'-ly.

"There's a difference between a nine-year-old and a-"-Yuki rammed into a tree-"-Yuki!"

"I'm alright," she held her nose. "I think it's broken though…"

Ichiru laughed and Zero clobbered him on the head. Dravon crawled off before Ichiru stumbled and accidentally fell with him. "Hey, watch out for the squirt!" Ichiru winced.

"I'm not a verb!" Dravon complained.

Dragota laughed a little as Ichiru hung his head. "I'm serious, what the heck is your IQ?"

"120~" Dravon sang. "Isn't it good?"

Zero chuckled and patted Dravon's head. "Better than some of these people."

"Yay~" Dravon jumped up, Dragota's head spinning. "I'm smart~"

In classes, Dravon was in between Zero and Ichiru at the very top and left. Still, Makiosu threw paper airplanes at Dravon and got him in the eye. Everyone in the class ganged up on him for that. In the infirmary, both twins and most girls were with him, but Makiosu still managed to kick a ball through during lunch and clonk him in the head. The same happened with that with more bloody results. In the last class of the day, Dravon was sitting on Yuki's lap and covering his head with Dragota. Makiosu tried to chuck his text-book at the youth, but did not anticipate the repelling helmet Dravon drew and brought into the reality, so it just shot right back at Makiosu in the gut.

At Twilight, most girls decided to wait silently, much to Zero, Ichiru, and Yuki's enjoyment, for the sake of Dravon's on-growing headache due to the clonk to the head. "HEY!" Dravon, clinging onto Zero's arm, turned to see Makiosu and two others about eighteen in appearance stomping towards them. "Little runt! Think you can stand up 'gainst me, eh?-!" He towered over.

Zero glared and his hand curled up into a fist. "Go away, jack."

Makiosu grabbed Zero by the shirt and yanked him up, Dravon being jerked away from the hunter by the two others. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"NII-SAN!" Dravon screamed.

"Leave them alone!" the girls tried to get them off. "You three are just bullies!"

"That supposed to mean som' thin'?" one eighteen-year-old with one silver eye and the other with a scar messing it up snorted, pushing the girls away easily.

"Hey!" Yuki smacked Makiosu with Artemis. "Back off!"

"Think that's gonna work, you little welp?-!" Makiosu threw Zero at Yuki, both crashing into the ground.

Dravon started crying and finally, as the gates opened…**"STOP IT YOU MANGY MUTTS!"**

Dravon bit the one with brunette hair and purple eyes's hand. He yelled and as he was distracted, the one with a scar tried kicking Dravon in the back, but instead the youth jumped and wriggled enough to get both off of him, kicking back at his stomach. The girls blinked and Dravon ran over to Zero and Yuki, helping both up. "Hey!" Kaname's voice roared. "What's going on?-!"

"Kaname!" Dravon ran over and tugged on his jacket. "The wolves are being mean!"

_Wolves?-! _Kaname kneeled in front of Dravon and blinked. "Wolves?"

Dravon whispered, "They're…" He looked back at Zero. "Nii-san!" he ran over, seeing Zero was bleeding at the back of his head. "Are you okay?-!"

Zero nodded painfully and stood. "I just…need to go."

He ran off as he bled, Yuki and Ichiru chasing after. Dravon blinked and noted a girl walking over with Dragota. "Um, here," she smiled.

He accepted Dragota and beamed. "Thank you~"

"Well, little runt," Makiosu helped the others up, "stand up against us again, and you're _dead."_

He dragged his friends away and Dravon gulped harshly. Kaname came over and patted Dravon's head. "Don't worry," he smiled softly. "You won't be harmed with us."

Dravon smiled a little back and sighed when the girls cooed, "SO CUTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

For the rest of the night, Dravon sat with every student in the Night Class at least once until he ran outside at the sight of Zero, clinging to him and rambling on about how worried he was.

He saw how this made Zero smile a little.


	18. Truth

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Eighteen: Truth

Zero and Dravon were playing Dragons in the kitchen when Ichiru walked in. Dragota immediately flew behind Ichiru's head. "Uh…" Ichiru blinked as Zero and Dravon kept trying to pour paprika on the other, Dravon mostly winning. "Did I miss the start of the 'Spice War'?"

"Nii-San!" Dravon ran towards him, tugging on his every-day jacket. "Help me defeat Zero!"

"That's not going to happen!" Zero grabbed him from behind, dumping paprika childishly onto his head.

Ichiru just shook his head with a smile as Dravon managed to get some in Zero's shirt. The Headmaster entered seeing Ichiru and Dravon chasing Zero around the table. "Aw~" Yuki cooed. "Isn't that-"

"Oh don't you start!" Zero and Ichiru stopped.

"Got you!" Dravon slammed into Zero. "Haha~"

"H-Hey!" Zero laughed. "Not fair!"

Eventually, when the trio's hair was red with paprika, Yuki and Headmaster started to beat it out with towels or getting as far as trying to scrub it out with the back side of sponges (that of which Zero thoroughly didn't enjoy). "I'm going outside!" Dravon announced as he grabbed Arc.

"Alone?" Zero forced his head out of the sink from under both the Headmaster and his adopted Leprechaun's hands.

"Yep," Dravon nodded. "I need sun to keep my energy up~"

_I swore it was the exact opposite for vampires like him…_"Uh…go ahead?"

Dravon beamed and ran outside. After hours of soaking up the sun and playing tag with Arc (which resulted in a heavy case of S.I.T.C.S [Slamming Into Trees Constantly Syndrome]), Dravon ran (literally) into some Day Class students with cameras in front of the Moon Dorms. "Oh Dravon!" one of them gasped. "Are you alright?"

Dravon nodded. "Sorry," he chuckled.

"Oh it's alright, it's our fault!" the second rushed, smiling and blushing like a complete idiot.

Dravon was just confused. He shook it off and sat down, staring at the pad of paper and the multiple pencils of different colors next to the first girl. "What's that?" he pointed to the mentioned items.

"Oh, drawing stuff," she giggled. "Want to draw to?"

Dravon nodded, smiling, and set Arc on his head, accepting the supplies the girl handed him. "ME TO!" the second tackled the first.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Here!"

The second cheered and started drawing right off the bat. After a while, a shadow loomed over the paper Dravon was sticking his tongue in his cheek for. "Excuse me." The three turned to Ruka. "What are you doing here?"

"Drawing," the first snapped before the second could even comment (I wonder why…). "Is it against school rules to draw now?"

Dravon blinked and faced Ruka again. She was glaring. "No, but I have a good guess what those cameras were for."

The second girl, Ruka, and Dravon eyed the two cameras, but the first stood tall. Now that Dravon looked at her, he saw golden eyes and a long, raven ponytail, her face showing she was at least fourteen, young. "We can't even see the _windows_ from here. So stop accusing and go be a stupid parasite."

"That's not nice," Dravon blurted.

Ruka leaned down and rapidly snatched the cameras, looking through the pink one labeled 'Isi'. "Hm, looks like one of you could."

"Isi!" the first scolded the second.

"Hehe, couldn't help myself~" the second sang, blushing.

Dravon then had something in mind. Why couldn't he defend these girls after a whole bunch of them kept defending him from Makiosu? He stood, the drawing on the ground and Arc on it, and snatched the cameras from Ruka's grasp. "Hey!" Ruka snapped.

"Don't take things that don't belong to you," Dravon merely stated, eyes innocent and obeying. "It's not nice."

"And?" she hissed. "It's not 'nice' to take pictures of other people without their-"

"Immediate consent," Dravon finished. "Yes, but one over rules the other. There's nothing life-damaging, so why should it matter? Besides, these two are good girls, so back off, _parasite_."

Ruka blinked, lips pursed and saliva burning in her throat with the blank expression on young Dravon's face. _He's not joking…_"Oh whatever!" she stood straight, stomping away.

"Wow…" Isi beamed. "She's scared of you~"

"Is that good?" Dravon innocently turned to the first, rocking on the soles of his feet.

The first shrugged, smiling. "Who cares? Anyways…" she held out a hand, "I'm Yoshiko, happy to meet you personally Dravon!"

Dravon dodged the hand and hugged her. "Thank you~"

She blinked and laughed, patting his head. After two more hours, it was two in the afternoon and another shadow passed over them. "Oh crud…" Isi muttered, staring at the figure.

Dravon turned to Zero, looking somewhat angry. "Nii-san~" Dravon shot up, hugging his 'brother'. "Look! Look!" he held up his drawing. "It's you!"

Zero didn't pay any attention to it at all. "Have you been here this whole time?"

Yoshiko sensed trouble and stood, her height about Yuki's and a midget compared to Zero. None of the less, she stood. "Why? There's nothing wrong with being with other people!"

Zero glared at her and she gulped harshly. Dravon blinked and hid the lower portion of his face with his drawing. "Is Nii-san angry with Dravon?" he sniffed.

Zero blinked at Dravon's eyes, seeing that's what was visible, and saw little tear-drops forming at the eyes. He sighed and patted Dravon's head. "No, but you went for six hours. That worries people."

"Sorry Nii-san~" Dravon hugged him. Then he pouted while looking at the hunter's face. "Meanie Parasite was bullying Yoshiko and Isi."

"Parasite?" Zero blinked.

"Ruka Souen," Isi filled Zero in. "She came over and started nagging about our cameras. Then wittle Wavon here wame and waved wus~" she smothered said use, her baby voice causing Zero's eye to twitch.

Dravon's response made it fade though. "Hey! I did! Not some Wavon!"

Zero burst out laughing and Dravon pouted, beating his 'Nii-san's head with Arc, who looked rather amused himself. "Hey, hey!" Zero laughed. "I got it!"

Dravon nodded and clutched his drawing. It was a detailed Zero, clutching Bloody Rose and a long coat over his uniform. There was a lot of graphite shredded into the page used for some dark fog and the eyes were menacing, showing what could've been a dark color of blood. He was proud of it, none of the less.

Later that day, after Twilight, Dravon strolled under the moon without his dragons, jumping at every noise heard. Zero went off to find Yuki about something, but Dravon didn't quite catch the rushed mumble he said to him after 'I need to see Yuki for…'. He started walking backwards until he bumped into someone. He froze and was shoved forward. He turned over to Makiosu and the other two. "So kid," Makiosu seemed sympathetic, "you still think you're parents are livin', eh?"

"They are," Dravon stood, shaking. "YOU SENT THEM TO HIBERNATION! YOU SHOULD KNOW THEY'RE-"

"Dead." Dravon's blood ran cold for possible the fifth time ever since he came. "Look kid, they're dead."

"No…"

"It's also your fault."

"Stop lying!" Dravon clutched his head.

"Look!" Makiosu snapped. "Meiun killed my parents to! He forced me to eat some of him, which was gross I have to admit…"

"Same with us," the other two spoke at once. "We're Faito and Sentou Ririshii, and the same occurred."

"SHUT UP!" Dravon gripped the chucks of his hair.

"He wanted to do the same to you!" Makiosu warned. "I didn't get it until Tim told me!"

_Tim…_"Just stay away from me!" Dravon cried, running off.

"Hey you brat! I'm sorry!"

Dravon let Makiosu's words sink in. _So he was only thinking of killing vampires…_Dravon shook his head. _He's a liar! Mum and Pa aren't dead! _Dravon ran into the school building, his loafers smashing against the ground and causing loud echoes to bounce off the walls. _"Come on Little Lost Bird~" "__**I'M NOT YOU KURAN!**__" "Well played, squirt." "I'm not a verb!" "You know? The best pawns are those that fight battles for their king…no matter how much they should learn to stay out."_

Dravon shook his head madly. So many memories of over the past month or so; it was agonizing. "Nii-san!" he called. "Nii-san! Dravon needs you! NII-SAN!"

He panted and kept running. He eventually slowed down and hugged his ribs. "Ze…ro!" he heard Yuki gasp.

"Yuki-chan?" he whispered.

He sped up a tad bit before stopping at the top of the stairs. The sight before him made everything inside and outside run cold and still, his heart shattering into mirror fragments like the night Ebony told him she hated him. Zero was biting Yuki's neck, blood dripping out. Yuki gasped and pushed Zero away. "ZERO LOOK!"

Zero's eyes were blood red. Tiny fangs were noticeable under his lips as he licked away some blood. Yuki held the bite and Zero shook his head a little. He looked at the top of the stairs and gasped, all muscles freezing, at the sight of Dravon. Dravon shook, eyes wide and tears flooding his vision, so they poured down the cheeks. _I'm as human as the next guy…_Zero just stared with horror, the blood leaking onto the floor not giving him any alternative to telling Dravon he was a vampire, a former human at that. _The Level E I sensed…_Dravon pieced all of these together. Why should he care if his brother was a vampire? He was one to! But still…

…**it was the fact he never told him that hurt him the most.**

"Dravon…" Zero mouthed. "I…I…"

Dravon's eyes were red and puffy. He sniffled and the tears continued to crash onto the ground with each morsel of betrayal he felt, which was more that this world can store. He only said the one sentence…

"**I hate you."**

He never got to say why, he never got to say how to atone, at least at that moment. Behind him, as Zero's heart was slowly evaporating, the glass shattered. Dravon still was crying and slowly turned his head alone. Dark fog came into the hall rapidly, but it all seemed to go in slow motion. The glint of red appeared to be eyes as a long coat swayed behind the figure. Zero took a step forward, trying to run, but the fingers already had Dravon's elbow, that of which hauled him over his shoulder. The figure landed and simply jumped out the window once more, the fog following. Dravon knew his feelings somehow brought his drawing of Zero to life, but he didn't want to think about that at all. He didn't want to think about anything.

Yuki snatched out Artemis and Zero just ran out the window, rolling onto the ground and shooting up. "Dravon…" he whispered, a single tear falling. He winced and then, with one roar of sorrow, said, **"DRAVON!"**


	19. Memories

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Nineteen: Memories

The figure of 'Dark Zero' (as Dravon had aimlessly proclaimed him) darted through the campus as Dravon was still, tears leaking like from a broken pipe. Every time he'd close his eyes, he'd see himself in an area of darkness with glass fragments spread over the floor carelessly, each holding an image of his now solid, black-marble heart. In so, he tried to keep them open at all costs, but the sting in his eyes from the salty tears and the red puffiness made it more frequent than he wished. The wind whistled in his ears like Yuki's whistle and eventually it stopped, along with the wind that was messing up his hair and beating against the skin on his face.

He was set onto his feet, as wobbly as his legs were. He looked up to Dark Zero, staring at him sadly. That's when he noticed he forgot the mouth. Dravon laughed a little sadly, taking out a pencil. "Hold still, would you?" Dravon sniffled, wriggling his red nose. Dark Zero did so and even so Dravon had difficulty, for he was shaking like he was back at the castle, where it always snowed. Eventually, after a lot of drawing and erasing, he managed to get it right. "There you go. A mouth so you can talk!"

Dark Zero opened his mouth once and simply closed it again. He turned to the left and started dragging Dravon over. Dravon recognized the small red building as the stables. Dark Zero opened the doors and tugged Dravon in, setting him at the very end on clean hay. Dark Zero closed the doors and sat next to Dravon, staring at the ground. All Dravon could see was Dark Zero, for his skin was illuminated silver and his eyes were blood-red, like he imagined. The only color that matched up with Zero Kiryuu was the hair, everything else was just a variation of gray or the exception of red for the eyes.

They sat there for a while before a sad, echoing voice whispered, "Do you want to know?"

Dravon turned to see Dark Zero facing him. "Know what?" he rubbed one puffy eye.

"Why?" he spoke.

Dravon wasn't as idiotic as usual. He was more focused with his somewhat anger and definite sorrow. He nodded and Dark Zero's fog surrounded him, making him blink out some last tears before it engulfed him. Everything was black for a little bit, but then he was allowed to open his eyes to a black room, a black door with a silver handle made of tiny clouds in front of him. He turned around to see a bed with two twins that seemed to glow.

**Zero and Ichiru, when they were twelve.**

Dravon blinked at Zero, wearing teal-colored pajamas, sleeping soundly. He was smiling, unlike when he first met him. Dravon gulped a little and grabbed the silver clouds, the clouds squishing together into a handle. He pushed the door, but it didn't budge. When he pulled, it swung open. _Doors really should have signs…_he thought before creeping into a black hall with black furniture. He walked down black stairs with wisps of clouds rising off of them, evaporating as Dravon slid his hands down the rail. He saw two adults who also seemed to glow sitting on a couch, laughing and smiling. One had light brown hair, her face hidden. The male had silver hair, his face also hidden.

Dravon guessed these were Zero's parents.

The stairs disappeared and he screamed as he crashed into the floor of another room. He opened one eye and gasped at all the blood. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Kiryuu on the ground, bloodied weapons not far from their hands. They weren't breathing. He also saw Zero, glaring at the door frame. He turned, speechless, to see the Pureblood Shizuka Hio standing in the doorway with blood on her kimono. He knew her well. He had seen her in some cell once. _"So care-free…you're lucky."_ "Does it hurt? Are you suffering?" she slowly walked over, smiling sickly. "You're parents hunted down too many of my sweet brethren. This is their retribution. The Kiryuu clan was well known as vampire hunters…

"…**But they were no match for me, a Pureblood vampire…"**

"No…" Dravon sat up, tears falling at the sight of young Zero so hurt and hating. "NII-SAN!"

Suddenly, everything started vibrating. It turned to violent quaking, the floor crumbling. The walls started cracking like glass, until it blew in and at Dravon, who fell through the floor before he could scream. He smashed into a wall, a door with a younger Yuki above him like a ceiling. He saw Zero true enough. "Yuki…this boy's parents were killed by a bad vampire."

Dravon noted Zero's glare all too well. This also shattered like glass and the pieces fell slowly around him. He was frozen. With a flicker, each fragment held a different image. One was Zero and Dravon's meeting. One was the wolves covered in blood in his home. One was his little self as a baby, screaming to the Heaven's with Arc cringing in his father's arm. One was his father's warm smile. One was his heart. One was Zero's heart. One was Zero and Dravon sleeping next to each other. One was bolts flying. Wait…_bolts_? When did he ever see that? He grabbed that fragment rapidly and then the rest of the glass shot towards him, like the bolts were shooting at something. He shut his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw he was standing in snow.

The snow was falling gently, the Redwood trees all gray. Everything was gray, white, or black, no sounds or feelings at all. Dravon blinked and walked forward, not feeling the mush of the snow pile. The sound of a child laughing soon broke through the silence and he rushed through the trees. "Hello?-!" he called. "My name's Dravon! Please help me! I don't know where-"

He stopped at the sight of younger him playing with Arc, Lavato, and Moath. "The Rockies are going down!" he squeaked. "Men, get the spear-"

"Hello," a dark voice chuckled. "You like dragons?"

The younger Dravon turned behind him to a looming, dark shadow. "Uh-huh~ My pappy likes them to!"

Dravon knew well what this was. "Your pappy?" the man walked forward.

"Adam Lestro!" Dravon stood. "He lives in that castle over there!" He pointed to one of the towers, the one recently destroyed. "That tower has his room!"

"Interesting…I never thought Adam would live in a damp place as such…"

Young Dravon giggled. "Well, he hates wolves, and he also likes damp places because he gets burned easily."

"Interesting."

Dravon was crying. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S-"

The scene faded into the dark hall. The tower crumbled down in flames. Adam Lestro and his loving wife were in front of the door, Adam bleeding from barely escaping the fire. His wife was also bleeding due to his need to regenerate somewhat. Dravon hid under the table. After three mores strikes to the door, Makiosu the werewolf barged in, along with Tim, the one who always followed orders. Dravon knew them because they lived in town. He had sparred with Makiosu a few times, but that was it. They looked younger then, twelve to be precise. The other three wolves hung back because they didn't really want Dravon to hate them, they didn't want any of them to. Makiosu just was concentrated on the vampires. He always hated Dravon for his being. Dravon watched the bloodshed.

It faded to his parent's death bed. "Here's…Hades," his mother weakly handed him the silver dragon.

Dravon thought and beamed. "He'll be the dragon of sleep and moon!" His father chuckled. Dravon, oblivious to their death, blinked, hugging Hades. "Papa? What's funny?"

"Oh, you'll find out one day," he coughed. "We love you Dravon."

Dravon nodded, smiling, climbing in between them and hugging both. His parents patted his back before their cold hands fell, limp.

Dravon stood in the doorframe, watching his memory. "Mum…Dad…" He wiped tears away as the scene was eaten in the black fog of Dark Zero. _**"WHY?-!"**_

"_Dravon!" __**SLAM! **_Someone gasps in the darkness, Dravon just floating in the nothing. _"LET HIM GO!"_

"_You don't care. If you did, you would've told him."_

An angry grunt makes Dravon cringe. _"OF COURSE I CARE! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T TELL HIM!" _Dravon gasps, tears still flowing. _"You don't know…I didn't want him to go…It was selfish…But everything else was taken from me! Dravon is my little brother!"_

Dravon smiled, knowing this voice belonged to Zero Kiryuu. "Zero…No, Nii-san…"

"_N-sa…"_

"_Dravon! WAKE UP!"_

"_N-sa…"_

Dravon blinked and looked around in the darkness. Was there no exit? "Nii-san!"

"_N-sa…"_

"NII-SAN!"

"_Ni-sn…"_

"Oh holy tartar sauce," Dravon kicked the darkness. He waved his arms madly. "WHERE IS THE EXIT?-!" He noticed that the black fog was shifting. "Uh…"

"_Ugn…"_

"_Dravon! Please!"_

"_He is not dead, he should regain conscious…maybe."_

"_YOU DID THIS TO HIM WHEN YOU WEREN'T EVEN SURE?-!-?-!"_

"_He needed to know."_

Dravon shook in the darkness, kicking and punching and moving every limb he could. It didn't get him anywhere. His face felt cold, so he guessed that he was being carried again. He sighed and shouted, **"HADES!"**

He heard the flapping of scaled wings. _"No way…"_

"_**That's enough sleep for Dravon."**_

After a wave of cold went over his body, he closed his eyes and opened them to the night. He blinked and saw the lights of the Headmaster's house near. "Nii-san?" he looked around.

"I'm here," he heard Zero pant.

They came to a stop and the door swung open to break Zero's nose. Ichiru, behind it, sighed. "You found Dravon," he hugged the youth.

"And the door found my nose," Zero muttered.

Ichiru noted Dark Zero. "Uh…"

Dark Zero patted Dravon's head and faded in the fog he carried. Without another word, Dravon fell asleep standing, Zero and Ichiru silently chuckling at how tiring crying could be.


	20. I Promise

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Twenty: I Promise

March 24th came slowly. Today, unlike most, he was sitting at the Headmaster's house, Ichiru on his left and Yoshiko on his right. "Tell me again why we have to baby-sit?" Ichiru asked Zero.

"Because," Zero grabbed his school bag, "I want to see if _they_ will stop chucking stuff at Dravon after a day."

_They _meant the werewolves. Dravon had told them the morning after Dark Zero had shown himself. Yoshiko, the human, still hadn't the faintest clue. Dravon, for one, shoved Old Barley in Ichiru's face. He had to laugh. "Ichiru-Nii-San is now happy~" Dravon sang. "Misson complete!"

Zero chuckled and patted Dravon's head. "Take care of him now."

"Yeah, yeah," Yoshiko slumped. "We're not idiots."

Dravon held up a card.

**Five minutes later…**

**The house burned down**

"Hey!" Ichiru and Yoshiko pouted.

Zero let out a barking laugh as he left. "So you want to play?" Dravon bounced. "There's plenty of dragons in the chest~" He pointed to the chest on the table.

"Twelve," Ichiru pointed out, setting Himila on Dravon's head.

"Sure," Yoshiko shrugged, taking Old Barley.

In a matter of minutes, paprika was all over the kitchen, and none of them wanted to clean it up. So, they all left it. They tried entertaining Dravon with the television next, but once he accidentally flipped to a gory movie called _Saw 2_, they ripped out the plug and decided to all clean the kitchen together. It took longer with Yoshiko's constant scolding at Ichiru for thinking up a stupid idea.

"What do you mean?-!" Ichiru snapped. "It was _your _idea!"

"Ladies are always right," Dravon sat on his bum, sucking his thumb.

"HA!" Yoshiko poked his chest.

Ichiru sighed. "Yeah, yeah…"

Drawing was torture for Ichiru. Lunch burned to a crisp, so they had to suffice with left over dinner from three days ago (cod, which Dravon claimed the enemy and stabbed more than necessary). Hot-Potato ended up with a broken vase, courtesy of Yoshiko. Eventually, Ichiru had to go to get it fixed. "So we stay here?" Yoshiko smirked smugly, seeing it was her fiftieth time asking (in Dravon's counting).

"**YES. FOR THE LOVE OF-"** Yoshiko pushed the package of vase pieces out of his hands, making it worse. "Oh come on! Ugh, just stay here!"

She nodded before he slammed the door. Dravon kicked his legs as he hummed _'Lost Bird'_. "What's that song?" she sat next to him.

"It's a lullaby my Mum wrote me," he beamed. "She called it _Lost Bird._"

"Odd name for a song," she admitted. She giggled and looked at the ceiling. "Hey Dravon? Why do those guys bully you so much?"

Over the previous week, they had bonded. Dravon stood, smiling. He was going to tell her. "They hate my kind."

"Your kind?"

Dravon opened his mouth and she gaped. She saw the tiny fangs in his mouth. "I'm a vampire~" he twirled. "I can make the dragons real~"

"It's true," Himila floated, yawning.

Dravon laughed and so did Laugholaugus. Yoshiko blinked. "A…"

"I don't blame you if you hate me," he rocked on his feet. "Ebony ran when she knew to. She hates me."

Yoshiko blinked and giggled. "Hate you? For being what you can't stop?"

"Well, you kind of _can_, but only if you're going to be turned into one."

"So," she smiled, "how do they know?"

"They're werewolves," Dravon shuddered. "They get really big and nasty!"

He hissed and she laughed at his odd impersonation of a werewolf, which included going cross-eyed. "Scary," she sighed.

"Yep. But please don't tell anyone I told you, they'd have my fangs." He poked his fangs. "I like my fangs."

She laughed and nodded, holding out her pinkie. "I promise," she beamed with closed eyes.

Dravon blinked at her pinkie and locked it with his own. "And they won't hurt you," he smiled. "I promise."

She nodded and Ichiru entered an hour later with a brand new vase entirely. "Well, thanks to you, it couldn't be fixed."

"You're welcome~" Yoshiko sang.

Ichiru sighed and set the vase down. "Okay, what do you want to do next, Dravon?"

Dravon thought. "Hide and seek!"

Oh like _that _worked out. At the end of the day, Ichiru was found sleeping on the kitchen floor, Yoshiko in the bath, and Dravon, well, outside in a rose bush.


	21. Win

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Twenty-One: Win

Zero played with Dravon most of the next day on the 25th. It had nearly been a whole two months since he arrived; just six more days. Out of the group, only Tim and Makiosu remained, for reasons nobody really understood. Outside, as the sun was shimmering, Dravon sat Himila on the top of Zero's head as he sat, his 'nii-san' sighing. "Very funny," he turned around, tickling Dravon mercilessly.

"H-Hey!" Dravon laughed. "No f-fair!"

As they laughed, Himila landed on Dravon's face, his warm stomach making Dravon giggle (and yes, still a boy-no gender change at all-). "So," Zero sat Arc on Dravon's head, "anything else you'd like to do? It's getting late?"

"Cake!" Dravon clapped.

"Okay, who told you the Headmaster got cake?" he chuckled.

"Kaname," he simply swayed. "He's being nicer."

"Eh, don't fall for it. Who knows what he has behind that emotionless demeanor?"

Dravon was now confused. "De…mentor?"

"No, de-mean-or," Zero patted Dravon's shoulder. "Expression, face, emotion, that sort of thing."

"Oh!" Dravon smiled. He then started clapping. "Yay~ Nii-san's smart~"

Zero laughed and picked him up like a demon, the dragons flying behind them. In the Headmaster's residence, Yoshiko was waiting, stuffing her face with left-over cake. "Hey!" Zero grabbed the rest of the cake (two slices). "Don't be a hog!"

"But it's sugary!" she pouted.

"Okay, isn't Isi the hyper one?" Zero handed the cake to Dravon.

"We share it, but once I get sugar, I'm the Isi clone!" she clung to Zero's waist.

"HEY!"

Yuki ran in and sighed. "Sorry," she pried her off. "She's been like that ever since she got some cake."

"Haha~ Yoshiko-koi's funny!" Dravon beamed.

Zero sputtered and Yuki covered her mouth. Yoshiko blushed. "Koi, huh?" she giggled.

"What? Doesn't it mean 'good friend'? I mean that's what Ichiru-Nii-San said."

Zero sighed and stomped into the kitchen where Ichiru was. Dravon laughed and nibbled on one slice. After he ate the rest of the cake, he stood. "Catch me if you can, Yoshiko-koi!" he laughed, running out.

"Oh you're on!" she ran after.

Trees flew past Dravon as he laughed. The sky was darkening by the second, and it wasn't long until they ended up at the Moon Dorms, the girls all shrieking and cheering for certain students in the classes mentioned. Isi caught sight of them and waved. That seemed to remind Yoshiko of something. "Oh… DRAVON!" she fought to catch up.

He chuckled and hid behind one of the fan girls. "Can't get me!" he stuck out his tongue towards her.

"Dravon, I'm serious!" she ran over.

"Why?" Dravon pouted.

"Yeah Yoshiko!" the girl snapped. "Let him have his fun!"

"I'm serious! I-"

The gates opened and the girls shot forward, knocking Yoshiko down. "Yoshiko-koi!" Dravon gasped, being dragged off with the girls. "Are you okay?"

"DRAVON! SOMEONE'S COMING! HE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Dravon blinked and was shoved, accidentally, into Kaname. "Oh, Mr. Lestro," he chuckled. "You okay?"

Dravon nodded and looked back at Yoshiko. He tried to get to her, but Kaname caught his shoulder. "What?" Dravon gasped, turning.

"I'm just wondering," Kaname whispered, leaning, "but do you also sense a Pureblood?"

Dravon blinked and pointed to Kaname. He shook his head and Dravon tried to spread his senses. He did actually sense a second…"Yes…YOSHIKO!" he ran through the crowd. "WHAT DID YOU DO?-!"

"I don't know!" she called back. "He just…he just…"

Dravon stopped in front of her and looked around. He sighed and dragged her over to Kaname. "Please watch her, Kaname-kun!" Dravon ran off.

The trees blew past him once more, but now he was panicking. _She…She…THAT MANIPULATIVE JERK! _He forced himself forward and through the doors of the school building. "WHERE ARE YOU? YOU REPULSIVE SACK OF EVIL!"

Well, true, his insults are worthless, but he _is _a child (in ways). "Oh…is that how you greet your Grandfather?" Dravon looked further down the hall to nothing but shadows. He took several steps forward to have his arms seized forcefully. "It's been a while, Dravon. How many years…forty-nine?"

"And those forty-nine years were so happy without seeing you!" Dravon spat.

"Stop it, squirt."

Dravon gasped and turned to a sad-looking Makiosu. "Makiosu…" he growled, making Makiosu gulp. "You hate me! Why should you care?-!"

"I suggest you do stop struggling," Tim walked up behind Meiun (Dravon's 'Grandfather'). "It's only going to hurt that girl."

Dravon growled and glared, his eyes flashing. _"I promise!" _He gasped and the blood-red faded. _I can't…I can't let her get hurt…they also can hurt Nii-san and Nii-san and Yuki…They have me trapped. One move and they could die! _He hung his head as he heard the door open. "Well, I-Mr. Lestro!"

"What are you doing to him?" he heard Ruka exclaim.

_But…She must be one of those 'spunk' people that Pappy told me about…_Dravon looked up with lifeless eyes. He only said two words:

"**You win."**

The windows blew in and the wind took them away into the night. Dravon looked back as the wind carried them off to Kaname leaning out of the window. "Mr. Les…No…DRAVON!"

_It's so funny…how many times I have to hear someone who's nice to me call me when I'm going away?_


	22. Enough

**Okay, so according to the K+ slot on the ratings, there is some mild language allowed. If you do not like the singular use of a cuss word in this story alone, please skip the last bold part.**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Twenty-Two: Enough

Zero and Ichiru walked through the trees. "Dravon!" Ichiru called.

"Yoshiko!" Zero called.

"Yoshiko!" Ichiru sighed.

"DRAVON!" Zero ran.

"Hey wait!" Ichiru ran after him.

Zero stopped at the sight of the window of the school building being shattered. Yoshiko, inside, caught his eye and jumped out and onto the ground. "Zero!" she cried. "He took Dravon! Dravon's gone!"

"Who?" Ichiru growled, stopping next to his twin. "Who took Dravon?"

"That old geezer! He said he knew him and…and…"

"His Grandfather, Meiun," Kaname came out, expression pained. "He's a Pureblood."

"A werewolf," Zero muttered. "Where did they go?"

Yoshiko pointed towards the Moon Dorms. "Don't tell me you're going to-ZERO DON'T! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

Zero was running toward the direction. He looked back with teary eyes. "I DON'T CARE! I'M HELPING MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

On the top of the Moon Dorms, Dravon was held back from slaughtering Meiun on the spot. Tim was in the form of a wolf, only part way though, so he was on his hide legs and some of his clothes remained. Dravon let blood leak out of his mouth, the bruises on his face making him keep his mouth shut. "So…you refuse to go along with this?" Meiun cackled. "You are really naïve, aren't you, Dravon?"

"It's Mr. Lestro…to you!" Dravon glared.

Makiosu sighed and kicked the back of his calf, making him fall onto his knees. Tim looked down and Meiun laughed, his tone harsh and cold. Dravon spat further. "Oh stop it, you're getting my nice shoes dirty with food," Meiun tapped the blood/spit off of his shoe and onto the roof. "Didn't Adam ever tell you to not waste food?"

"Don't you **dare **talk about them in front of my face," Dravon growled, glaring.

"DRAVON!"

Dravon gasped, the glare fading into horror. "Nii…san…"

"Ah, so Adam had a second?" Meiun laughed. "When?"

"N-No…he…"

The door to the roof swung open and Zero's sweaty face was revealed through the night, his Bloody Rose clutched in his right hand. He aimed for Meiun, the glare piercing. "Let him go you-"-Tim growled.

Meiun laughed, holding his ribs. "Oh do you think I give a morsel of my life's years about what you want? Dravon is to be the next werewolf, I WON'T LET YOU GET IN MY WAY!"

"NII-SAN RUN!" Dravon sobbed. "GO! I'LL LIVE!"

Tim and Makiosu were silent. Even so, Meiun didn't need a hint to get that Zero could prove useful. "Oh, you will? This is news to me."

"YOU AREN'T TOUCHING HIM!" Zero charged, pulling the trigger.

Meiun seized the words 'Bloody Rose', sparks shocking his hand, and yanked it behind him, trapping Zero's neck with his opposite elbow crook. "NII-SAN!" Dravon sobbed. "NO! GET AWAY FROM NII-SAN YOU PARASITE!"

Meiun laughed. "Either become one with us…or you're 'nii-san' goes away into _hibernation _like your useless parents!"

Zero shook his head as his face was turning a shade of purple. "Go to heck! You aren't changing Dravon!"

"So you'd prefer death over your own life?" he shook his head. "You really _are _a fool; it wouldn't surprise me if you were actually Adam's son!" He faced Dravon. "You have ten seconds…"

"No…" Dravon whispered, staring at Zero with horror.

"Ten…"

Silence.

"Nine…"

"Nii…"

"Eight…"

"San…"

"Seven…"

"Please…"

"Six…"

"NO!"

"Five-foure-three-two…" Meiun laughed.

Silence.

"ONE!"

"NII-SAN!"

Zero smiled. "As long as you're okay, I don't care."

A knife went through his chest, his eyes wide and blood leaking through both the wound and the mouth. Meiun ripped the knife out and pushed him away from him, Zero's lifeless figure slamming onto the ground. Dravon's eyes widened. "Let him go," Meiun laughed. "He's not going to do anything knowing that's probably going to happen _quite _frequently."

Makiosu let Dravon go. "Sorry," he whispered, turning into his human/wolf form and gradually stepping onto Meiun's other side.

Dravon's eyes were hidden. _Nii-san…"I-I'm not a Leprachaun!" "You sure?" "Why don't you make a little dragon attendence form?"_ _"For the billionth time, I'm going to school."_ _"Kuran!"_ _"I'm as human as the next guy!"_ _"We're going on patrol, Yuki."_ _"Dravon, look at me."_ _"Look! Look! Arc's ready to attack 'Levo' Village!"_ _"You have Lavato, so you're going to be alright."_ _"WHAT DID YOU DO?"_ _"Yeah, it's cool."_ _"STALKER MONKEY!"_ _"ACHILIES!"_ _"I have a cookie for you!"_ _"Thanks, that makes me feel better."_ _"So, are you exited about going to town?"_ _"AW~KAWAII~" "Hey, hey, hey, Dravon look at me."_ _"There you are~ You missed Dragons today!"_ _"I'VE HAD IT!"_ _"Dravon, if you don't like it, spit it out."_ _"Don't you dare go near Dravon again." "Better than some of these people."_ _"Uh…go ahead?"_

A flash of Zero laughing revealed itself behind his closed eyes. A ring of red circled wide around the youth, his nails lengthening and fangs growing. Blood streamed from his scalp. "You…**You…"** Dravon threw his head up.

"**YOU BASTARD!"**

The ring shot a vortex up high into the sky, the midnight blue switching to blood-red, his eyes going completely, _completely_, blood-red.

As the Night Class searched for which dorm building he was above, everyone saw the power. "Oh no…" Yoshiko gasped, covering her mouth.

"This means one thing…" Ichiru sniffed.

Kaname closed his eyes. "Zero Kiryu is dead."


	23. The Most Powerful Thing

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Most Powerful Thing

"What's going on?-!" students screamed.

Some Night Class students rushed into the Day Class dorms and/or searching for the girls in the trees, all of them spitting out lies that an explosion had occurred with something the new students were working on (well, it was partially true, but the 'bomb' was Dravon, not a machine). As the blood-red sky shimmered with the still-present stars, the students had to accept it, for what else could it be?

Well, nobody guessed the _**worse**_ tantrum this world has come to know.

The power started to swirl around in place, the force inside like the most powerful wind tunnel cranked up three times more. Dravon stood still, only his hair whipping around his face and the blood pumping in his veins and arteries at boiling temperature. The blood dripping down from his scalp was worsening. The blood-circles that replaced his once normal eyes glistened as if blood itself in the presence of fire. **"YOU'RE TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME! SO WHY DON'T I TAKE EVERYTHING FROM **_**YOU!"**_

Roars shook the skies and fire beat on the roof-top he was standing on. Twelve dragons the size of Dravon (four feet and ten inches) landed around the circle, their scales _awfully _familiar to the colors of his stuffed dragons. They could barely speak in normal voices anymore, they just launched at the three werewolves who took away his 'nii-san'.

Trees climbed up the building, bits and pieces crashing into the ground and therefore wrecking the Dorm Building's walls to a severe extent. Cards came from the trees, holding spears like those Zero read to him about in _Alice in Wonderland. _Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Kaname Kuran, Ruka Souen, Yoshiko, Rima Touya, Senri Shiki, and Takuma Ichijo came up on the roof from the same door Zero had come through. Ichiru travelled up by one of the helpful trees. The roof started to crack, and Yoshiko was the only one to not notice, seeing she was so horrified about Dravon's present condition.

"DRAVON!" Kaname called.

Dravon ignored him. He was focused on making Meiun suffer. Hanabusa locked his jaws tight together and tried to freeze the flow of power, but a dragon's tail smacked into his side and sent him skidding toward the edge. "HANABUSA!" Akatsuki ran over, grabbing his wrist as he just went off the edge.

Ruka tried to use her powers to make them obey, but the silver dragon instead spat a ball of something _like _fire, what was purple and black whips for knocking out an aristocrat vampire of her caliber. Takuma shoved her out of the way and was hit, but he was barley awake as a result, for it wasn't made for him. The pearl-colored one with a herbal circlet around his head circled around the power high above, blowing fire at it and making the fire mix in with the sheer power that should only belong to Purebloods.

"He's so mad, he made his dragons go all-out _alive_," Ichiru grabbed his vampire-slaying blade.

"Don't tell me you think you can kill him at this point," Senri blinked, surprised for once.

"Dravon is not going to die easily," Rima noted. "But he might _calm down _without that much effort…"

"Why's that?" Kaname turned to her.

"Well, he wants something, right?" Hanabusa grunted as he fought back onto the roof with the aid of Akatsuki.

Meanwhile, not so far away, Meiun, Tim, and Makiosu struggled with the dragons, cards, and trees. No matter what, the scales of the dragons were like steel, the bark of the trees were like cement, and the armor on the cards were Werewolf-Kryptonite for all they cared. Dravon was crying blood, for all means of humanity were practically out the window. _Suffer…_he thought. _**SUFFER!**_

Zero was on the ground, bleeding psychically. In the darkness of his mind, however, he was floating in the nothing, a big hole making his body chilled. "Am I dead?" he blinked. He smacked his forehead. "Of course I am, this must be…what? The place of deciding?"

"_Zero!" _He gasped and turned to see his mother and father, both glowing with white light. _"We've missed you!"_

"_Did a vampire get you?" _his father chuckled.

Zero blinked out tears of joy. "Mom…Dad…"

His mother held out a hand. _"Come, join us…"_

"**RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Zero gasped and looked around. "DRAVON?" he called. "DRAVON!"

"_Zero, what's wrong?" _his father wondered, worried.

"**SUFFER! SUFFER YOU PAINS IN MY-"-**_**CRASH!**_

Zero was looking around frantically. "DRAVON! WHAT'S WRONG!"

"_Zero! It won't matter! You're-"_

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN IT WON'T MATTER?-!-?-!" Zero roared. "HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"_He's not! He's just a-"_

"HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! DRAVON! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"_**You know, I really hate it when you make my brother upset."**_

Zero blinked and he saw everything was red. He blinked, but it didn't change. He lifted his head and saw Dark Zero with bandages and bloodied cloth and stitches. "Why's…everything red?" Zero spit on the cracked…_roof?_

Dark Zero pointed to something ahead and Zero pushed himself up to gasp. Dravon's tears of blood were worsening. His scalp was pure red. The power was a bright red-orange. The dragons had wolf blood all over their claws and Meiun cursed under his breath, turning to Zero himself. "LOOK DRAVON! HE'S RIGHT THERE!"

"**LIAR!" **Dravon threw his head back, sobbing. **"Nii-san…NII-SAN!"**

Some of the Night Class was fighting the dragons off along with other things Dravon had brought to life before. This was his true power. This is what would have happened if he knew his parents were dead from the start. Yoshiko was hiding and Ichiru was shoved onto the ground next to both Zero's. "Zero!" Ichiru gasped. "Get to Dravon! He might seem like he wants them to suffer, but he just wants _you!"_

Zero blinked and stood, wincing at the newly stitched wound. Dark Zero stood and smiled. "Protect our brother, would you?" he chuckled. He then evaporated with his fog.

Zero nodded. "Yeah…" He started walking gradually to the vortex, limping and holding the wound. "Dravon…DRAVON!"

Dravon couldn't hear anything. There was too much blood in his ears in order to use that particular sense. _Suffer Meiun…SUFFER!_

The dragons stole a glance at the youth and sighed, continuing their fight to keep the Night Class away. Zero managed to get to the ring, but Tim jerked him back, back in his human form with several bruises and nasty cuts. "You can't! THAT'S SUICIDE!" he shook Zero.

Zero glared. "It's your fault that I 'died'. So let go and let me do this."

Tim blinked and Makiosu tugged him back, holding the right shoulder with his left hand. "You better know what you're doing," Makiosu spit at Zero's feet.

Zero rolled his eyes and when Arc spotted him, stopped the fight. Old Barley stopped blowing fire into the vortex. All creations stopped. The Night Class stared at Zero. Yoshiko ran next to Zero. "What are you…"

Zero entered the vortex, it surprisingly not harming him. Dravon's 'eyes' were closed and he sensed a Level E. _Good. End it now. Take me to my family…Mum…Dad…__**Nii-san…**_

Something warm hugged him. He blinked open the red orbs and the vortex started dimming with loss of focus. "Hey, this isn't really nice." Dravon's eyes widened and they faded back to the normal whites with irises and pupils. The irises went back to the deep-red, shimmering with tears. "And don't you think the dragons are too big to play 'Dragons' with?"

Dravon gently shoved the person away and stared at the tired face of Zero, smiling gently. "…Nii-san…" He looked past him. "Yoshiko-koi…" She giggled and waved, looking sad. "Ichiru-Nii-san…Kaname-kun…Ruka…meanie blonde…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" Hanabusa started, but once Kaname glared, he shut his yap.

Zero patted Dravon's head as the power completely vanished. All the trees dropped, lifeless and withered. The cards eroded. The roof repaired itself. The dragons shrunk back to their stuffed selves and sat around Dravon and Zero. "Here!" they said. Dravon counted twelve. All survived. "Dravon, is something wrong?" Old Barley flew up.

"HA! Wrong with Dravon? HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laugholaugus rolled on the ground.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" the rest scolded him.

Dravon blinked out normal tears and wiped off some blood off his cheeks. He sniffed. "Hey, no tea-" Zero started, but never finished.

"NII-SAN!" Dravon hugged his neck, sobbing onto his shoulder. "NII-SAN! I'S SAY A SWEAR!"

Zero blinked and chuckled, patting Dravon's head. "Well, as long as the Gremlin master is gone, they won't punish you."

"Gremlin master?" Ichiru mouthed.

"That's mean!" Yoshiko folded her arms.

The door open and Yuki came up. "Yuki," Kaname acknowledged.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" she shrieked.

Dravon sniffed and hide behind Zero. "Leprechaun's are scary when they're angry…"

"Ugh…Can someone explain?" Yuki slumped, defeated.

As the Night Class worked on explaining, Dravon sat in the middle of the circle Zero, Ichiru, Yoshiko, and the dragons formed. "I'm sorry," Dravon hung his head. "I…"

Yoshiko kissed his temple, making Dravon blush immensely. "It's okay," she rubbed his back. "You can't blame yourself for being a vampire with a heart."

Dravon smiled and Ichiru and Zero sent her a death glare. Athen shook his head and Hades leaned next to Aqua. "There needs to be a dragon of love because he sure gets the girls." Aqua just hiccupped in agreement.

Arc huffed and Old Barley chuckled. Lavato flew up a little. "Well, at least we know the most powerful thing of all," he announced.

"What?" Ichiru broke the glare towards Yoshiko, who was slumping and laughing nervously.

"A child's tantrum."


	24. One Hundred

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Vampire Knight: K+**

_**Lost Bird**_

Chapter Twenty-Four: One Hundred

Months passed. The building was repaired, trees replaced, and everything was back to normal. Meiun was injured to the extent of suffering death, which (much to Yuki and Headmaster's disturbance) let Dravon sleep soundly. All werewolves were out of the academy and they only visited on Saturdays. On July 8, 2008, Dravon woke up to find Zero's face over his, smiling. "Wake up squirt, guess what today is?"

"I'm Not A Verb Day!" Dravon cheered, hugging Laugholaugus (who laughed).

Zero chuckled and ruffled his hair, sitting on the foot of the bed as Dravon sat up, Himila yelping and falling off the youth's forehead. "It's July 8."

Dravon beamed and tackled Zero. "YAY~ I'M ONE HUNDRED!"

"ACK!" Zero crashed onto the floor.

Yuki peeked in, her eyes wide. "Are you okay?" she asked as she noted Zero on the ground with a ten-year-old in appearance on him.

"Yep. I _don't _have an eighty-four pound boy on me."

"Yes you do," Dravon pouted. "Me."

"I…Oh never mind. Happy Birthday, Dravon."

Dravon laughed as Zero ruffled his hair, sitting him next to him instead of on and buried him with his dragons, who all willingly complied. "Ah!" he laughed. "Yuki! They're trying to bury me! Hahahaha~"

Yuki giggled and rushed downstairs to where Yoshiko, Ichiru (who was forced to admit 'koi' meant 'girlfriend'), Headmaster, and Kaname set up things for his party. "So, how's little brother?" Ichiru fussed with the balloons.

"He's awake and being buried alive," Yuki shrugged.

The next second, she and Kaname were the only ones in the room. She sighed and Kaname chuckled, holding candles (one-hundred total). "You should've added 'by his dragons'."

"I guess, huh?" she laughed nervously, blushing.

Yoshiko stomped down carrying Dravon. He was covered with his dragons with their attempts to be one mobile grave. Zero dragged Ichiru down, Zero having a small lump on his head and Ichiru having ten big ones. Yoshiko sat Dravon down on the highest chair, streamers pinned to the back, and the dragons fought to be able to perch on his head, seeing there were only seventeen chairs left and they knew six were for the humans of the group. In the end, nobody won and Arc slept on Zero's head (his fascination with Zero's head still a mystery) and Old Barley on Ichiru's (which, if you think, is logical in some form). The Headmaster took out his camera and took ten close-up photos in a matter of seconds before Dravon started clinging to Zero.

"Nii-san, that evil," he pointed to the camera. "IT'S TRYING TO TAKE MY SOUL NII-SAN!"

"What did you tell him _this _time?" Yoshiko glared at Ichiru.

"That cameras are actually reapers in disguise after your soul. Then I said a soul was a special dragon inside of everyone."

Yuki and Yoshiko chased Ichiru around screaming 'Baka' constantly while Zero sat Dravon back in his chair, snatching the camera away from the Headmaster. "Don't take Dravon's soul, Headmaster," Zero chucked it behind him.

Streams of tears fell down the Headmaster's cheeks as he faced the broken camera. "Kiryuu…"

Zero wasn't about to let Dravon think cameras were a _good _thing. Nope. Not if he was living there; he was to think exactly what Ichiru told him. Kaname entered with some Night Class students, all with a lot of packages labeled 'For Dravon', 'Dravie~', 'Kawaii-sama', or 'DRAVON, DRAVON, DRAVON'. "Happy Birthday~" Hanabusa sang.

Rima set a white bunny with a dragon costume in front of Dravon. "Happy birthday," she yawned, "from Shiki and Rima."

Dravon beamed and hugged the rabbit. "Bunny~ Thank you!"

"Don't eat it now," Yoshiko giggled, walking in.

Yuki dragged an unconscious Ichiru in and hauled him into the seat on Zero's left, Zero's right being occupied with Dravon. "I won't!" Dravon pouted. "Jeez. Last time I checked, me's without a pink snorter, right Nii-san?"

Translation: Jeez. Last time I checked, I don't have a pig's snout, right big brother? Zero, having gotten used to his nicknames of various kinds, chuckled and nodded. "Yep."

Yoshiko rolled her eyes and tried to sit at Dravon's right, but Headmaster shot into the seat, beaming and offering a fairly large gift. "Here you go~" he sang off-pitch.

Dravon winced and cautiously took it, making a tiny crack and peeking in. "Uh…" He opened the box completely and took out a perfectly knitted, green sweater with white letters spelling out 'Daddy's Littlest'. "…When was I adopted?"

Headmaster's head slammed into the table in dead faint. Everyone stared for a little bit, Dravon's chair squealing against the ground as he forced it closer to Zero's breaking the tension somewhat. "Here you go~" Hanabusa sang once more. "I made it myself!"

Dravon took the small box and took out what _looked_ like glass, what _was_ shards of ice. "Ice…Nice."

Hanabusa froze himself and looked into the box. "OH-"-Kaname smacked the wall-"IT!"

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki shook his head.

"And they wonder where he learns all these swears," Yuki whispers to Yoshiko across from her. Yoshiko nodded with wide eyes.

The door slammed open and everyone turned too late as there was now a hyper-active Isi clinging to Dravon. "DRAVIE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Hey!" Yoshiko ran at her sister, beating her head with a pan. "Get off Dravon!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

Yoshiko blushed. "S-Shut up!"

Isi left the present on the table, as did Yoshiko, and both ran out, Yoshiko trying to murder her sister by frying pan. Dravon opened Isi's to a bell, which he didn't get, and opened Yoshiko's heart-shaped box to multiple chocolates. "Yummy~" he nibbled on one. "What's next?" he bounced in his chair, gleaming.

Ruka gave him twenty books of something called _Magic Tree House_. Akatsuki got him a drawing notebook with plenty of colored pencils and a singular pencil (that being the third thing Zero saw that actually was something Dravon liked [that and the chocolate and the bunny]). Kaname gave him a book called _Dragon Rider_ (that of which he received an over-excited tackle for). Yuki got him a stuffed dragon colored yellow with purple marble eyes. He also had plush spikes running down his back and tail, so Arc glared and spat fire at it. Zero managed to get the dragon out of harm's way and sat Arc on Old Barley, both of which then toppling off of Ichiru's head.

"He shall be…" Dravon thought.

The dragon wriggled it's snout and flew up a little. Dravon saw he was no bigger than five inches (the rest at least ten inches to fourteen). "What about midget?" Dite suggested.

"Yoshi of the small!" Dravon beamed.

The new dragon blinked. "Isn't Yoshi some turtle?"

"And?"

Everyone but Dravon (sparkling and his eyes shut) sighed and continued giving him gifts, the name changed to 'Ingot of Common Knowledge (this accounting to much of Athen's disapproval). Ichiru got him a _ghost story _book (the hard cover hidden under a cloth cover). They only figured out it was scary when Dravon read the first page and started screaming and bawling. It took a while to calm him down and catch Ichiru at the same time. Takuma, who came late, simply gave Dravon a hug and ran off to catch Hanabusa trying to rapidly find another present (that going as far as going to the Day Class girls).

Zero gave him his, which was simply a book about dragons with a bow on it. "Happy Birthday."

"THANK YOU NII-SAN!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!" Dravon tackled Zero.

"ACK!" Zero cried again, crashing into the floor again. "COME ON!"

Headmaster took pictures and Zero decided to 'flip the bird'. "Nii-san, why are you holding up your middle finger?" Dravon blinked, sitting up.

"Ah!" Zero yelped, putting the finger down. "It's nothing! Just…stretching, you know?" Dravon blinked at his own hand. "Okay, to be honest, it destroys some of your soul and gives it to wolves."

That sold it. "AH! NII-SAN DON'T DESTROY YOUR SOUL!" …Sort of.

The rest of the presents were clothes, books, or candy. The Night Class left and Kaname came back with a big, white box. He entered to Dravon in the Headmaster's sweater, three hats girls gave him, and a skirt that somehow got in the presents over his shorts. Zero was laughing and Ichiru was unconscious, so he couldn't. "Uh…" Kaname shook his head. "I'll not intrude and just set this down."

He put the box on the table and opened it to a chocolate cake with white frosting as a base and green frosting forming a dragon, black lines for detail. The one-hundred candles wouldn't fit with the dragon (seeing as they predicted Dravon would freak out that the dragon was stabbed and try to save it) and instead put three candles that easily fit that read '100'. Dravon blinked and poked at the edge, looking at his finger. "…Cake?"

As Headmaster took pictures in 'secret' (putting leaves on his head and ducking behind the nearest plant), Yuki nodded. "Yep!"

They tried to sing the traditional song, but Dravon shook his head. "Can I sing the song my Mum always sang during my birthday?" They blinked and nodded. Hey, it was the kid's birthday, deny him and you get another World-Record tantrum (and they all knew how bad his tantrums got). Dravon smiled and cleared his throat. _"Today's another year of your life! Today's another day that you go on! Today's another day, yes I know, but today's your happy day, so happy birth-day~ A little bird, growing up, flying soon, but that's not now, until then we say-Happy Birth-day~"_

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Zero patted his back once they were sure he was done.

Dravon nodded with his naïve smile and thought. He huffed and blew out the candles, everyone clapping. "So, what'd you wish for?" Headmaster came up, smiling with his twinkling eyes.

Dravon laughed, much to their astonishment. "Silly Daddy! You're not supposed to share~"

Headmaster fainted from happiness. The day went on as Dravon only knew his wish: _For the 'Lost Bird' and his family and friends to live happily and healthy. _

Well, now we come to the end of our little tale, but who knows…

…**How many **_**other **_**tales does he have in store?**


End file.
